triangle of love
by hinatachan the itaxnaru luver
Summary: Naruto uzumaki...a 16 year old who falls in love with the uchiha brothers, gets married goes on a cruise, his adoptive father is mad about the whole thing tho lol plz read!its my first story but plz tell me what its really like
1. confession

Hey there it's me hinatachan, and i'm here with some of the characters in this story!

me- wow, naruto must be really attractive...

naruto- why do i always have to be the attractive one?

kiba- just accept it naruto

naruto- easy for you to say, you don't have boys chasing you

me- well naruto it is a very good gift to have (giggles)

sasuke- you guys should know that naruto's better off with me than with my brother

me- i dunno itachi might steal naruto's heart before you will

naruto- how 'bout i just don't belong to anybody alright?

me- itachi's here naruto-kun, he says he's looking for you

naruto- O.o...

me- okay well kiba-kun will you accept the honor of telling the readers the disclaimer?

disclaimer- sure thing, hinata does not own naruto, and never will(laughs to himself)

me- okay on with the story!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 1: confession-

It was 6:00 am in the morning in the city of konoha and the sun was just rising up to the sky. It was a little cold that morning.

A boy that looked like he was 19 yrs. old was already up and about getting ready for school. His name was Itachi uchiha.

He was part of naruto and kiba's crazy group. He was packed and ready to go. He left his house and was on his way to the big bridge where the group always met. His brother had already left.

Another boy that was one of the leaders was just waking up. His name was naruto Uzumaki. His dream was to be the most funniest high school idiot. He got up from his bed and went into the kitchen, he got a small carton of milk out and then went over to the cubboards where he kept all his bread. He put 2 slices of bread in the toaster and waited. He ate the toast when it was done and went to take a shower. After he showered he got dressed in his school uniform. He grabbed his bag and headed out the door.

Naruto, sasuke and itachi all waited for the rest of the gang to show up. Kiba was the other leader that was in naruto's group. He was also naruto's best friend, he was always looking out for him like a big brother naruto never had. He ran up to naruto and put him in a headlock.

'It's only six in the morning and he's fooling around' the sasuke thought.

"Kiba!" Naruto shouted out in frustration as he tried to pull away from the dog lover. He managed to break away.

"Both of you are so troublesome in the morning, i'm surprised that the uchihas here didn't kill themselves cause of you idiots"

Naruto and kiba both looked up and saw another person from their group, Shikamaru nara. A lazy guy who always did his work but then said it was troublesome just writing. His only best friends were naruto, kiba and another guy, choji.

Not too far behind was choji, a boy that would beat up anybody that called him fat ass. He always had an extra bag of potato chips handy just in case he was hungry.

"Wheres shino, i thought he said he would be here" Kiba asked them. Shikamaru just shrugged.

"How should i know?" He replied.

"Is this everyone or do we have to wait?" The uchiha asked. He didn't feel like waiting around anymore. He just wanted to sit down already.

"Well the only people we have to wait for is shino, sai, gaara, neji, kankuro, lee, and a bunch of other idiots" Shikamaru answered.

"Hope you guys didn't wait too long, i was a little busy picking up neji and the others" He motioned towards the group of people that were trailing behind him.

"Finally, saves us the trouble of waiting for them" Shikamaru said. He put his hands in his pockets and started walking. Choji was not too far behind him.

Sai ran up to naruto and started walking next to him. He knew that the uchihas were jealous that he could walk with the blonde and not them. Kiba knew a long time ago about what was going on. He snickered as he watched from the side at the three guys who were fighting over the blonde. He didn't care who naruto liked just as long as they didn't do anything to hurt him.

"naruto-kun, are you going to do your homework tonight?" Sasuke's look-alike asked him. Naruto gave him a confused look.

"Maybe but why would you wanna know that for?" The blonde asked curiously.

"Maybe you and i could do it together" Sai took another glance over at the uchihas and knew that they were listening. He walked closer to the blonde.

"Hmmm...i guess so i'm not going to be busy" They kept on walking until they were at a huge building. It was konoha high school. They had the boys and girls seperated from eachother. They would have the male teachers and male students on one side of the school and all the female students and teachers on the other side.

They had 4 classes and had to live in the dormitories. The gang was never apart they were always together in the same classes. Their teachers were iruka umino, naruto's father-like sensai, kakashi hatake, a perverted teacher that carries a strange book around, Jiraiya, also a perverted teacher, and gai sensai, a teacher that lee looks up to.

They entered the school and went straight to their lockers to put their bags away. Neji, shino, sasuke and shikamaru were the only ones that were smarter than other people.

Naruto and kiba were the makers of the group. Shikamaru was part of the new group first cause he was naruto's childhood friend just like kiba was. Choji became part of the gang cause of shikamaru. Shino became part of the group cause he looked out for kiba and naruto. Sasuke and sai both looked like twins so sasuke was made to join the group cause of sai. They both had a thing for the blonde boy. What they never knew about him was his family and childhood.

Since gaara and lee were also naruto's best friends they joined the gang as well. Neji became part of the group cause he had two rivals, gaara and sasuke. I wouldn't know how to describe it but gaara had liked both neji and naruto, Shino liked kiba, sasuke and sai both liked naruto, and kankuro became part of the group because he also liked the blonde.

Lee went to his gym class while everyone else went to their first period class. When they got to the classroom, sasuke and sai were having a secret race to get to the seat that was next to naruto. Gaara got to sit beside neji, shikamaru and choji sat next to kankuro and sasuke and sai were still fighting over the desk.

"Sai, your being an ignorant brat right now you know that?" The uchiha hissed.

Everyone was wondering what was going on. Everyone thought they looked like twins but since they weren't really related in any way they didn't think that they would actually fight like twins.

Shikamaru was fast asleep, Choji was happily snacking away on his chips, Kiba and gaara were snickering. They thought it was kind of stupid to fight over a desk.

"I saw the desk first uchiha" Sai answered back with a death glare.

" 'kay, how 'bout we do rock-paper-scissors for it?" He asked his twin.

"Your on" They did rock-paper-scissors over and over again until naruto stopped the both of them.

"You guys aren't going anywhere with this so to make things easier, Sasuke and sai will sit together!" naruto announced.

"Naruto does have a point sasuke" Kiba told them.

Sasuke sighed and went to the back of the classroom. He would rather sit alone than to sit next to his rival. Naruto sat btwn sasuke and kiba. Sasuke smirked. Naruto would always be a dobe. He never knew that someone had liked him.

"Wheres kakashi sensai, he's always late for class!" The blonde was irritated.

"You yell too much dobe" Naruto shook a fist at the uchiha.

"I dare ya to say it again teme" Sasuke and kiba just laughed at him.

"Naruto-kun you shouldn't waste your ability on a bakka who doesn't know how to express his feelings to people" Naruto stopped what he was doing and looked in front of him. Sai was sitting in front of naruto making death glares at sasuke.

"Sai, sasuke, if you both like naruto this much why not tell the poor boy he's confused enough as it is"Kiba couldn't stand naruto's face being the way it was. He looked like he was about to kill the both of them.

"Plus..."Kiba trailed off as their teacher came in out of nowhere.

"Hello students, sorry for being late" as he said this he took out a green book and put it on the desk.

Knock knock... Kakashi walked to the door and slid it open. He saw a student standing there that looked just like a student in his class. His name was uchiha itachi

"uhh hello, are you in this class too?" The boy nodded and stepped in to the classroom. He looked around and spotted the blonde right away. He saw sasuke and kiba sitting next to him. He gritted his teeth and walked to the back of the classroom. He took a seat next to his brother.

"I-itachi, why did you come here?" Sasuke hissed. Hating sai was one thing but his brother was a completely different story. He didn't have one rival anymore he now had three. He twitched in anger just thinking about it.

"I'm sorry, did you say something?" He glared at sasuke for quite some time before opening his note book.

Naruto put his head down. He didn't know what to do with just one sasuke now he had two more sasukes.

"Why...why all the time me?" Kiba sweatdropped and smiled, patting his back at the same time.

"Naruto don't feel so down, it's the first day back at school" Naruto smiled back.

"Yeah i know thanks kiba" He opened his notebook and started writing.

It was going well so far for naruto. But not only was sasuke and itachi giving death glares to eachother, sai was also giving death glares. Naruto and kiba somehow felt kind of left out. Gaara and neji were glancing at eachother every now and then. Shikamaru was falling asleep and shino...well no one knew what shino was doing. All they knew was that he was writing down some stuff in his notebook.

"Well now, thats all for today's class so use your 10 minutes wisely" He then walked out the door leaving three very angry students behind.

"Both of you are such a pain" Sasuke shouted. Naruto and kiba were playing go fish so that they wouldn't get involved

in anything.

"My dear old brother of mine, if you really like naruto-kun you should've said something" He glanced over at sai.

"And you, you don't have any right to look at me or naruto" Sai gritted his teeth and was about to say something back but was cut off by the school bell.

"Kiba is school almost over?" The blonde asked. Kiba shook his head and gave him a timetable sheet.

"Naruto there's only three more classes left, so stop whining" He just plopped down on the ground and put his hands behind his head. They were outside in a courtyard under a sakura tree(cherry blossom)

"Kiba, is there such thing as love?" Kiba was surprised by the question and started to worry.

"Why are you asking me for?" Naruto just shrugged his shoulders.

"Well...Sai, sasuke and now itachi...if i had to choose who would it be?" Kiba was now in shock. He didn't think naruto was actually gonna choose someone.

"naruto, maybe...you should talk to the three of them one at a time and ask them if they really do like you" He stared at naruto some more and then stood up.

"Not a bad idea...i'll try it!" as he told him that he got up and ran off.

'What a strange kid...but thats what attracts people' Kiba thought as he went inside to go get his stuff for gym.

Naruto was trying to find itachi and the other two sasuke look-alikes. Instead of finding them he found gaara and neji.

Both of them were sitting at a large round, wooden table.

"Hey neji, gaara, have you seen itachi or sasuke around?" He asked them. He wasn't sure of where to look so he thought he could try asking where they were. Both the boys looked at eachother and shook their heads.

"thanks anyway you guys" He then ran off inside. He looked in the boys bathroom, the locker room, he also asked kakashi sensai if he saw them at all. They couldn't be found anywhere.

"Oi, naruto, what are you doing in the hallway your gonna be late if you don't go to class" He turned around to see who was talking to him. Sure enough it was the uchiha brothers.

"Where've you been, i was looking all over for you guys" The brothers looked at naruto with confused looks.

"We were in the cafe' all this time" Itachi answered.

"ah geez why didn't i look there?" The brothers were not sure what to say.

"Well anyways...i uhh...have something to ask..." They both stared at naruto more curiously than ever.

"What is it naruto-kun?" Itachi asked the blonde.

"umm...well i need to ask itachi-san first...so yeah" Itachi gave sasuke a smirk. Sasuke mouthed shut up back to him.

Naruto grabbed itachi's hand and pulled him down the hallway and around a corner.

"What is it that you wish to ask?" Naruto didn't know how to say it.

"I was wondering...do you really like me, or is it just to annoy sasuke?" Itachi was shocked at first so was naruto he couldn't believe that he could actually ask him that.

"i-i'm sorry" Itachi just stared down at him and hugged him and then he whispered in his ear

"_I love you more than my brother does naruto-kun_" after he said that he walked back to where sasuke was standing.

"What did you do to him?" Sasuke was furious. Itachi though didn't seem afraid. (a/n:obviously)

"i think naruto's in shock of what i told him..." He looked down the hallway to where naruto was standing.

"Naruto?" The raven boy asked but got no reply.

"Itachi" He hissed. His brother just glared at him some more and then started walking away until he felt something tug on his uniform. He smirked and looked down at naruto.

"Please, itachi..." Naruto started to say but somehow he couldn't say it.

"N-naruto.." Sasuke couldn't believe what the blonde was saying.

"Please say it's true itachi" Itachi looked into the blonde boy's blue ocean coloured eyes.

"It is true naruto-kun" He then picked the blonde up bridal style and started walking off leaving a very confused brother behind.

"I-itachi..."Naruto didn't know why itachi was carrying him for but he liked being in someones arms. He felt safe and soon he was falling into a deep sleep.

Itachi saw this and smiled. He decided to take the blonde to his room so that he could get better. He made it to the room. He laid the blonde onto the big bed and pulled the covers over him. He felt his forehead and noticed how hot it was.

'naruto has a fever?' He asked himself. He knew he would have to tell sasuke and kiba about the boy's fever.

He got a wet cloth and put it across naruto's forehead. He was about to grab the door handle when it suddenly flew open. And standing in front of him was none other than...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

me- wow i wonder who he saw!

sasuke- i don't care, just as long as he doesn't touch my blonde

itachi- sasuke who's the one that carried him?

sasuke- ...

me- well okay...guess i'll see you in the next chapter!


	2. the one he loves

Hello it's me and i'm here with itachi, shikamaru and sasuke!

Me- well i wonder who naruto's gonna choose

sasuke- isn't it obvious? me of course

Shikamaru- just let it go sasuke

itachi- he's right sasuke just let it go

sasuke- Itachiii!

me- okay well on with the disclaimer!

Disclaimer- hinatachan does not own naruto in any way!

me- here's chapter 2, the one he loves

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_He was about to grab the handle when it suddenly flew open and standing there in front of him was none other than..._

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"Why hello kiba" Itachi sounded calm like he alaways did.

"I-itachi, where is naruto?" Kiba shouted. Itachi pointed over to where naruto was sleeping.

"Whats wrong with him?" Kiba asked.

"He has a fever" as he said that he walked out of the room.

Kiba ran to the side of the bed and looked at the sleeping blonde. He put a hand on the sleeping blonde's cheek and realized that he was right about the fever.

"Hey naruto, heard you have a fever" Kiba was trying to get naruto to wake up.

"I-itachi?" The blonde asked.

"No naruto it's me, kiba" He was staring at the floor for the longest time.

"Kiba, shouldn't you be ready for gym?" Naruto now had his eyes open staring at the ceiling.

"umm, well they had to cancel the classes today cause of a fight" Naruto shot straight up making the wet cloth fall onto the bed.

"When, what happened?" The blonde asked quickly.

"It started probably right after you passed out and what happened is this guy brought a knife to school and he was showing his friends and then some other guy attacked him and the guy with the knife accidentally stabbed him"

Naruto's mouth dropped open and his eyes looked like they saw a ghost. He got up quickly and ran out the door, down the hallway. Kiba ran after him. He didn't think naruto would recover that quickly.

Naruto didn't know where he was headed. He just wanted to find itachi. He didn't know why he wanted to see him so bad. He heard kiba's footsteps coming up fast behind him. He stopped running making the dog lover stop at the last minute.

"Naruto, where are you going so suddenly?" Kiba asked.

"I don't know kiba i just wanna see itachi-san for some reason" Kiba had to hand it to him at least he was honest.

"I think he's in his room..." After he heard that he took off down the hallway.

When he got there he was wondering if he should knock or just leave. He knocked. Itachi opened the door and was surprised to see the blonde up and running already. He smiled and opened the door more for naruto to go in.

"Naruto-kun, what made you come?" Naruto just shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't know, i heard there was a fight today and that classes were cancelled" Itachi nodded.

"It was a strange sight" He saw the blonde trembling.

"Whats wrong naruto?" naruto was now sitting on the bed. Itachi saw tears dropping from the blonde boy.

"Why do you cry?" naruto shrugged.

Itachi startled the young boy when he picked him up under the arms and pulled him into a hug. He rubbed the back of naruto.

"It's okay naruto, i'll always be here for you" The blonde stopped crying and hugged him back.

"Itachi...i have something to tell you...i..love you too" Itachi smirked and kissed naruto's neck.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

me- well thats chapter 2 it was a big surprise!

sasuke- i'm...gonna have a nervous breakdown soon

naruto- i feel alot better!

kiba- don't worry sasuke it's not so bad

sasuke- your not trying to be naruto's lover your his supporter!

Itachi- sasuke just calm down, naruto chose me over you!

sai- what are you guys talking about?

me- sai when did you come in?

sai- the back door was opened so i just let myself in

me- ...err.. okay then well i'll see you in the next chapter!


	3. who wins the bet?

Hey whats happening, its me with another new chapter!

me- looks like its the end for sasuke -nods head while talking-

sasuke- nani?

me- you'll get over it sasuke-kun

kiba- i dunno guys...he looks like he's ready to kill someone

me- okay well, itachi-san, please tell the disclaimer

Disclaimer- she does not own naruto or any of the characters

me- on with the story!

chapter 3- who wins the bet?

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_"Itachi-san, i have...something to tell you, i..love you too" Itachi smiled and gently kissed the side of naruto's neck._

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------The day was over in a flash and it was 7:45 p.m. All the students were either studying or getting ready for bed. Naruto was now getting his homework in order checking if he got everything he needed. Kiba and shino were his room mates.

Shino was doing his homework and kiba was feeding akamaru. You weren't really allowed to bring pets from home but they had to make an exception with kiba. His family was a powerful one and told the school that it was important that his dog went with him or else kiba wouldn't be able to study properly.

It was now 8:00 and kiba and shino were getting ready for bed. They noticed naruto pacing back and forth. They looked at eachother and then back at the pacing blonde.

"Naruto, aren't you going to bed?" Kiba asked him. The blonde didn't know how to ask them. He was scared that they would tell him how girly he was being. Well it was true that he would act girly. Like how one time he shrieked like a girl when he heard a loud bang.

"I...will soon" Kiba and shino got out of their beds and walked over to the blonde.

"Baka, you have classes tomorrow don't forget" Shino nodded in agreement.

"Well...i need to ask you guys something" Kiba folded his arms.

"ok but it better be good, i'm getting tired just standing here" Naruto started blushing. He couldn't ask them even if he tried.

"Uhh..."He gulped then continued "If sasuke and i-itachi-san fought over me...who do you think will win?" Kiba stared at naruto for some time. He sighed.

"The only thing you can do is bet on them!" Naruto gave him a questionly look.

"nani?" He looked to shino who only agreed with kiba.

"Fine, i'll bet on itachi-san" The blonde said. Kiba sweatdropped. He knew the blonde was dumb but he didn't think he was this stupid.

"You idiot, your the one their after so you can't place a bet" Kiba said knowingly.

"Nani?, why not?" Kiba sighed.

"well naruto, itachi-san and sasuke are both fighting over you right?" The blonde nodded.

"So...your not allowed to place any bets, because their the ones trying to win your love or whatever you call it"

"What kiba means is that your the one who's gonna have to choose between them and since itachi's doing better than sasuke is you wanted to bet too since you thought itachi might win"

"Gaaah if only it wasn't me they were fighting over.." Kiba felt a little sorry for the blonde.

"Well now that thats over with, naruto your gonna need your sleep for tomorrow, your gonna need it hahahah!" Kiba laughed as he went into his room leaving only shino and naruto behind.

"Shino why does this only happen to me?" The blonde started to get dizzy.

"Naruto you really should get your sleep otherwise you'll pass out" Naruto knew he was right. He went into his room and closed the door behind him. He took his clothes off and changed into his pj's.

_"Wh-where am i?" naruto had no idea where he was. He was surrounded by lots of people who were now giving him the coldest stare he had ever seen anyone give him._

_"Naruto-kun" naruto heard his name being called from a sakura tree. He found where his name was being called from and followed it to a sakura tree he started to climb up the branches that seemed to spread out as far as the eye could see._

_He wanted to know who was calling his name and why. He got to the very top of the tree and looked around him._

_"naruto-kun i'm down here" The blonde looked down and saw itachi standing there waving and smiling. He then motioned him to come into his arms._

_"Why are you here itachi-san?" He asked. He was wondering why he liked itachi so much._

_"Please come into my arms naruto-kun, i love you" naruto's eyes widened. He then felt his foot slide underneath him. He yelped out in surprise. _

_'this is it for me, i'm done for' the blonde thought as he fell more and more. He saw the ground coming closer and closer. He closed his eyes so he could make it go away but it wasn't. He opened his eyes and noticed that itachi was carrying him._

_"I-itachi-san" Itachi stopped and laid naruto down on the grassy meadow. Naruto was not sure of what to do. He stayed in that position and looked up to the cloudy, blue, sky. _

_"Whatever sasuke says, don't believe him naruto" He wasn't sure of what to ask or what to say._

Diiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing, the alarm on naruto's clock made naruto jump. He looked around and saw that he was back in his dorm room.

'dammit, and just when i was feeling so relaxed' the blonde thought sadly to himself. He saw what time it was and got up to take a shower.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

The morning seemed to have brought naruto down. It was like naruto had no energy left anymore. He was walking down the hallway for first period. Kiba and shino had already left and were hanging with the others outside in the courtyard.

The bell had told everyone that it was time for first period. Kiba and shino had caught up with naruto. It seemed to them that naruto was walking most of the time.

"Geez naruto you could have came with us if you woke up earlier" Naruto just put his hands in his pockets and sat down in his seat.

"Wake me when class is almost over" The blonde yawned as he put his head down.

"But naruto-" Kiba started but sasuke cut him off.

"Leave him alone kiba, he's probably still tired" kiba shook his head.

"He went to bed early and woke up at 7:30" Sasuke just shrugged and took his notebook and pencil out. His brother itachi kept giving him glares.

"Itachi stop looking at me" The younger brother hissed.

"Who said anything about looking at you, i'm looking at naruto" Naruto brought his head up and looked at itachi and waved.

"Naruto, are you choosing itachi over sasuke?" Kiba whispered.

"maybe..." The blonde trailed off as he put his head down again.

The morning seemed to go by fast, the second period went by really fast but then lunch time came. Everyone was hurrying this way and that way just to get a good seat.

"naruto where are you going?" shino asked as the blonde got up and started leaving.

"If anyone needs me, i'll be up in one of the trees" He started climbing up one of the trees.

Sasuke and itachi were both wondering what was going on with the blonde. Itachi was more concerned than anyone was.

"Well, if you'll excuse me, i'll be leaving now" Itachi announced.

After he left he went to search for naruto. He found him laying on a tree branch staring up at the clouds.

"naruto-kun...are you avoiding me?" naruto was shocked to see itachi.

"no...i'm just not in the mood to talk to anyone..." The blonde just gave him a smile.

"I'll only talk to you though..." He added quickly.

Itachi slightly blushed.

"Itachi-san...please catch me" itachi looked up and saw naruto jump off the tree branch. He caught the blonde just in time.

"naruto why did you do that?" The blonde shrugged.

"I guess i do love you..." Itachi then noticed that naruto was crying.

"please don't cry naruto-kun" naruto held onto him.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The bell rang and it was time for their class with jiraiya. He was like a grandpa to naruto.

"So naruto who do you think won the bet today?" kiba asked.

"how should i know i'm not betting"

"well then its so obvious that its itachi, right?" naruto looked up.

"naruto, are you falling for him?" naruto slightly nodded. Kiba just laughed at him.

"aren't friends supposed to support eachother?" The blonde asked.

"Well..i suppose, but anyway naruto who won?" naruto shrugged.

"Well it better be itachi cause i betted on him" naruto laughed a little. He felt someone or something watching him. He looked around the classroom but didn't see anything suspicious.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gym was next, everyone grabbed their gym clothes and went into the gym. They saw lee and gai sensai running laps around the room. Everyone sweatdropped.

"This is troublesome" Shikamaru told them.

"What are we doing gai sensai?" lee asked him. Gai held his chin as if he was thinking.

"hmm...well we could hold a tournament"

"what kind?" naruto asked.

"How about we run laps and whoever is the last one running wins?" Everyone except gai sweatdropped.

"good suggestion lee, but unfortunately were gonna do something different, everyone will grab a partner and a dodgeball and battle against another pair"

Everyone grabbed their partners and a dodgeball. Naruto was paired up with kiba, neji with sasuke, itachi was paired up with kisame, gaara was paired with his brother, choji and shikamaru were paired with eachother, sai was shino's partner and lee was with gai sensai.

"Okay, do you all have partners?"

"HAI" Everyone said together.

"okay the game is slightly different from the original game but it's not hard, you and your partner have to work together while trying to get the other pair out. You will be playing against different pairs everytime you win a match."

Naruto and kiba were up against sai and shino, in the end naruto and kiba lost and were automatically out. Shino and sai were then up against itachi and kisame, itachi and his partner won and battled with their next oppenents.

Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing. Everyone stopped what they were doing and put the balls away. They all headed for the boys locker room to change into their uniforms. lee, neji and sasuke were already done and were waiting for everyone outside of the locker room.

They all went to their seperate ways to go to their rooms. When naruto and kiba went into their dorm shino was already sitting in one of the chairs reading a book. He didn't take his eyes off of the book.

"ne, shino...why are you reading a book about bugs?" Shino shrugged and continued to read.

kiba and his dog akamaru played a game of tag with eachother while naruto finished up his homework. It was then time for bed. Kiba and shino had already gotten to bed and were fast asleep. Naruto was packing up his work when he heard a slight knock at the door, he put his things down and opened the door.

"I-itachi-san?" naruto was confused, why was he here it was time for everyone to go to bed now.

"naruto-kun are you doing anything for tomorrow at lunch?" naruto thought about it.

"I don't think so why?"

"Maybe you and i can hang out with eachother under that big sakura tree"

"okay i guess, well good night itachi-san" He closed the door and ran to his room shutting the door behind him quietly.

'Did he just ask me out?' naruto changed into his pjs and climbed into bed.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

me- there you have it chapter 3 has ended and itachi has won!

sasuke- WHAT??

me- maybe you should calm down more ok?

shikamaru- i don't think he's going to

me- oh well doesn't hurt to try at least well plz review and i'll write more later!


	4. iruka and kakashi's secret

Hey wuts up?, well i was just talking to naruto-kun about the bet!

me- hey naru-chan why did you choose itachi-san over sasuke-kun?

naruto- hmmm i dunno, he was taller than me and he's calmer than that teme will ever be(laughs uncontrollably)

me- ok...(hears the door open)

sasuke- NARUTOOOO! YOU SHOULDV'E CHOSEN ME!!!!!!!!

me- sasuke-kun don't you think your being a little too serious about this?

sai- whats all the screaming about?

me- sai, where do you come from?

sai- se-cr-et

naruto- HELLPPP!!SASUKE'S TRYING TO MOLEST ME!!!

me- well sai i got buisness to take care of can you do the honors of telling our readers the disclaimer?

sai- sure thing hinatachan

Disclaimer- hinatachan does not own naruto of any way

Iruka and kakashi's secret

* * *

_'Did he just ask me out?' naruto thought as he climbed into his bed and fell into a deep sleep._

* * *

It was a nice sunny morning at konoha high, and everyone thought it was a great day to go outside for lunch instead of in a crammed, crummy cafeteria. Naruto was the first one up but he waited for kiba and shino to wake up so all three could go to their morning classes together.

Kiba had just woken up and started to go to the washroom when he saw the blonde sitting on one of the bean chairs. He was surprised to see naruto waiting for them after what they did to him a couple of times. Well kiba anyways.

Flashback-

_"Hey you two wait for meee!!! The blonde had just woken up and didn't have time to do all his morning stuff, kiba had turned his alarm clock off as a practical joke on him, shino thought it was a bad idea but kiba wouldn't listen to him so he just shrugged it off._

_Naruto was sent to the principal's office for running down the hallways. The blonde had sulked all day after that. Kiba got sent to iruka's room for interupting naruto's learning._

End flashback

* * *

Kiba had learned not to do it anymore, not because naruto's adoptive father told him to but because he didn't want to hear iruka sensai's lecture again. He walked quietly to the washroom and brushed his teeth.

"naruto, why are you still here shouldn't you be in kakashi sensai's class now?" The blonde just smiled.

"If i went by myself i'd have no one to talk with while i'm walking" Shino already knew kiba was in the washroom so he decided to wait with naruto.

After kiba and shino were done getting ready they were off to class. To most people naruto and his room mates were like the three amigos.

They got to the classroom and saw only 10 or 12 students sitting in their seats.

"Hey class sorry i'm late again there was a couple of things i had to talk to with a certain teacher, now class if you have done your homework last night who can tell me the..." Naruto thought he heard the teacher trail off in his words but it wasn't the teacher it was him.

Kiba and sasuke both noticed naruto's head was going down. Kiba tapped him lightly on the shoulder.

"naruto, are you feeling alright?" no reply. His eyes were droopy. Naruto's head dropped.

"Kiba is there a problem?" Kiba looked at kakashi sensai.

"I don't think naruto's feeling well, can i take him to see the nurse?" Kakashi sighed but said okay.

Sasuke bit his lip until it bled, he didn't understand why everyone else was aloud to touch the blonde except him. His brother got naruto's first kiss and picked him up in bridal style, now kiba gets to take him to the nurse and stay by his side.

'Dammit, why can't i do something with naruto?' the raven haired asked himself.

When kiba and the passed out naruto got to the nurse's office he saw some of their friends in some of the beds as well.

'what the heck is going on?' he saw sakura running this way and that way trying to make everyone feel better. It seemed that a flu virus had been spread by one of the kids and its been spreading rapidly ever since.

"umm..." The pink haired girl stopped running and knew what had happened to the blonde boy. She took him off of kiba's back and slung an arm over her shoulder so that she could get him into a spare bed.

There were only 5 nurses and 2 docters. Kiba knew some of the students that were in some of the beds. Kisame, tenten and lee were in some of them. All three of them looked pale.

"excuse me do you have a hall pass?" He stopped analyzing the people and turned his head to the person talking to him. He shook his head.

"well if you don't have one then i suggest you go back to your class" The assistant that was talking to him was kabuto, an A student who was a wiz at health and everything that there was to learn about health. He was helping sakura and tsunade with some antidotes.

"hai, excuse me then" He ran out the door and back to the classroom. When he sat back down sasuke asked him what had happened.

"I don't know, there were lots of other kids there as well, its not just naruto who was sick, lee and kisame are also sick" The bell rang and kiba and shino went to visit naruto before they went to their next class.

* * *

Lunch time came around and naruto had just gotten out of the nurse's office. His eyes were still droopy but he was still able to walk. He then remembered his date with itachi and blushed a little.

'wait a minute why am i blushing for? its not like he'll come out of the blue and give me a kiss or anything' He blushed even redder.

Then as if naruto could see the future, itachi showed up out of the blue and gave naruto a small kiss on the cheek. He startled the blonde so much that naruto was now in his arms(a/n: got that from the scooby doo shows i used to watch).

"I-itachi-san, where did you come from?" The tall man gently let naruto down.

"i just finished talking with iruka sensai about your flu" naruto took itachi's hand and started walking towards the big sakura trees.

"You didn't forget did you?" the blonde asked him.

"Of course i didn't naruto-kun" naruto kept blushing every time he talked. He felt so girly lately and hoped it wasn't another virus.

They sat under the large tree and talked about his virus and what it felt like. Itachi began to get attached to the blonde, he worried about him falling down most of the time or when he didn't come back to class after 5 minutes. He was like a worried mother. But he knew he couldn't be a worried mother or father or even a brother.

1. because naruto's adoptive father was already like his mother

2. cause kakashi sensai felt like a father towards naruto and he seemed really close to iruka sensai

3. he had his own little brother and he knew sasuke would be really angry if naruto had become his lover and his new brother

'Those are the three reasons why i can only be naruto's lover and nothing more' he said to himself.

The break was almost over and itachi and naruto were walking through the empty hallways on their way to their next class. They heard some noises coming from one of the class rooms. They walked quietly towards the door and slid it open as quietly as they could. It was dark and naruto couldn't see a thing. Itachi couldn't see anything either but he could make out two figures by the teacher's desk.

_"naruto-kun i think we should leave now..."_He whispered, naruto looked up at him.

_"what for? I don't see anything"_He whispered back.

"Is my little dolphin pleading for something?" Naruto recognized the voice.

'Kakashi sensai?' He knew that his adoptive father's name was iruka, and that iruka meant dolphin.

"Iruka sensai?" Itachi was shocked that naruto could actually tell who was inside the room. He put a hand over naruto's mouth so that he wouldn't say anything else. but it was too late they got caught by kakashi.

"looks like our little secret isn't a secret anymore" the white haired man said it so calmly. Iruka saw that it was naruto and itachi-san.

"Please excuse us sensai we have to go to our next class now" The tall student picked the blonde up and carried him like he was a child or something.

Naruto was still in shock after the day was over, he was about to get ready for bed when someone knocked at the door.

'who the hell is it now i'm trying to sleep' He opened the door to see iruka sensai standing there.

"iruka sensai? He was wondering why he was at the door at 8:00 at night.

"naruto, about today i was going to tell you when you were ready but you already know now" naruto looked at the floor.

"It's fine, i'm the same as you, i..love itachi-san" naruto found it hard to tell him about him falling in love with another boy but after knowing about iruka and kakashi he felt like telling him.

"Itachi-san?" iruka didn't care who he liked it was only if they loved him back and if they made naruto happy then it would make him happy too.

"well naruto, you should get some rest we have all day tomorrow packed full of fun stuff to do" naruto scratched his head.

"fun stuff?" he was confused he thought fun day was on the weekends.

"Just get to bed, i'll tell you about it tomorrow alright?" He nodded and shut the door. He climbed into bed and fell asleep.

* * *

me- hey people was that a great chapter or what?

sasuke- i can't take it anymore, plz hinatachan let me kiss naruto at least once!

itachi- kiss him and you'll pay for it!

sai- (sighs) why is it that everytime i come in here you guys are always fighting with eachother

me- sai can you plz stop doing that?

sai- i'm sorry hinatachan

me- well anyways lets ask naruto-kun about what he saw today!

naruto- i don't feel like talking about it...

kakashi- hey naruto how much did you hear?

naruto- (gulps) not much why?

iruka- kakashi, don't ask him about it!

me- wow a full house here in my studio lol well review and plz don't say rude stuff but heck y not im new lol(hears the car start up)

sai- i think they plan on leaving without you

me- over my dead body they will(runs outside) Hey you guys wait for me!!!

sai- well we hope to see you really soon!(runs outside and catches up to hinatachan)


	5. the uchiha competition and the plan

Hey whats up?, its a whole new chapter!

Sasuke is heated up more than ever, he's willing to do anything for the blonde to notice him.

But how will itachi react? read and find out!

me- Hey sasuke-kun, do you know how your going to win naruto-kun over?

sasuke- isn't it obvious? the only way to compete against eachother is by doing sports!

sai- is that so?

sasuke- how'd you get here? i thought i blocked your door...

sai- ah, so thats why i couldn't get out

sasuke- geez...

me- anyways we'll continue our story now!

Disclaimer: (sobs) i'll never own naruto and i never will!

might be some lemon or wutever u call it lol

* * *

The best uchiha competition and the plan-

It was another bright sunny day for konoha high, and everyone was excited about the competition. Naruto, kiba and shino had no idea what was going on until neji told them about the sports festival.

"To put it simple and clear for naruto, it seems that sasuke has challenged itachi to the sports festival" The sports festival was something that took place each year. Only the boys were allowed to participate.

"So sasuke finally lost it huh?" Everyone looked to see who it was.

"Sai i thought you were in a special class?" The blonde asked him.

"i am but everyone got the day off today for the festival" He sat down next to the gang of friends.

"Are you guys bored?" they looked up and saw itachi.

"Itachi-san, what are you gonna do about the challenge?" He just shrugged and sat next to naruto.

"I'll accept his challenge but he'll see why i don't challenge anyone cause no one and i mean no one can surpass me" Naruto noticed that his voice was full of pride. He smiled a little and rested his head on itachi's shoulder.

"NARUTOOO!!" Everyone looked up and saw a very scary uchiha standing before them. They all got behind the big tree they were sitting under.

"Sasuke, why do you have to bother naruto-kun all the time?" Itachi may have sounded calm but inside he was a bit mad at sasuke.

1. because of the challenge

2. because he was trying to get btwn him and his naruto

and 3. because he couldn't accept the way things were, like how naruto could actually love him back.

"Just you wait naruto-kun, you'll be safe from that idiot" now itachi was angry, he stood up but walked slowly towards his little brother.

He then felt 2 arms holding him and saw that it was naruto's hands that were holding onto him. He smiled and ruffled the boy's hair.

Sasuke saw what was going on and stomped off into the school. Kiba knew what was going to happen btwn the 2 so he told everyone that they should leave.

"Itachi-san save it for the competition, you still..."He was cut off as itachi gave him a passionate kiss on the lips. Naruto was startled at first but let his mouth open a bit for him to explore his mouth. naruto broke the kiss, panting.

"naruto-kun, your a great kisser" he blushed when he heard that.

After first and second period, everyone was so uptight about the competition that they forgot who they were fighting over. The first battle btwn the uchihas was the best dancer competition. Yeas you heard me right, the best dancer only it was ice skating!

Naruto couldn't believe what was happening, two boys were fighting over him.

'this day can't get any worse can it?' The blonde thought to himself grimly.

"NARUTOOO, YOUR GONNA ENJOY YOUR SHOW!" naruto put his head in his hands, his face was as bright as the red apple would get if you shined it with water. He never felt so humiliated in his whole life, well maybe there was a time he was embarressed in front of alot of people, he was walking home one day after going to the convienant store. It was summer and he had to buy alot of his favourite ramen. While he was walking he found 300 yen next to a car door. He was about to grab it with his spare hand when all of a sudden he felt himself going backwards instead of forward for the coin. The man that owned the car saw him lying on the ground with a big bump on his head. The man just started laughing his head off. So did everyone else that was walking by, they saw what had happened and started laughing along with him.

'at least itachi can remain calm and focused unlike that teme' He snickered to himself quietly.

Referee: "OKAY!, GENTLEMEN AND GENTS...I GIVE YOU ITACHI AND SASUKE UCHIHA!" The crowd went wild for a second but was cut off by the ref.

Ref: "CALM DOWN, CALM DOWN...NOW FIRST ICE SKATER WILL BE ITACHI-SAN!!!" Everyone was going wild as if a thousand yen had been thrown at them.

The ref. shushed the crowd and everyone obeyed so that they could continue with the battle of the uchihas. Everyone was now quiet and the ref. gave the signal to the person who was in charge of the music. The song that was being played made a big impact on naruto. It sounded so like itachi, a person that was living with only himself but then had someone to love, it made naruto fall asleep in an instant. Itachi knew that the song that was being played would put the blonde to sleep, he chose it especially for naruto cause to the blonde it was like a lullaby.

Ref.:"ALRIGHT, GIVE IT UP FOR...ITACHI UCHIHA!!" Everyone clapped and cheered at the man that was now going to his changeroom to get his original clothes on.

Ref.:"OKAY EVERYONE, IT IS NOW TIME FOR SASUKE UCHIHA'S PERFORMANCE...GIVE IT UP FOR...SASUKE!!!" This time the crowd clapped even harder and louder waking the poor boy up from his little nap.

The song that was playing sounded so sad, it was called the wild cat dancing in the moonlight. It was making everyone cry. It sounded like there was desperation in the music as well as sadness. But naruto didn't cry it was like itachi's music had put naruto into a trance to love him and only him.

When his dance ended the ref. stood btwn the two of the uchihas and raised a hand over itachi's head and asked: "HOW DO YOU THINK ITACHI DID?" Everyone clapped, whistled, they were even throwing flowers at him. Kiba found a bouqet lying on the floor so he picked it up hoping no one would want it. He nudged naruto with his elbow and gave it to him.

"Uhh thanks kiba but...whats the occasion?" Kiba bonked him on the head.

"You idiot its for itachi-san" Naruto's face went bright red. He then walked backwards but couldn't go back anymore cause something was pushing him towards the ice rink.

"K-kiba!!" Kiba gave naruto one last push, making him trip and fall onto the cold, hard ice. He stood up quickly and blushed even redder.

He walked up towards itachi and held out his hands that had the nicely wrapped bouqet. Itachi smiled.

"Th-these are for you itachi-san" Everyone didn't make a sound, maybe because they knew better not to get into an uchiha's life or maybe it was because they were all gay, well most of them. Some of the ones that were gay always pictured the other boys wearing a girl's dress.

"NANI??" The startled blonde looked up to an angry uchiha and gulped, he ran behind itachi hugging his arm at the same time. Itachi stood in front of him protectively.

"Dammit, why can't i do anything with naruto?" He slumped down onto the icey cold rink. naruto saw teardrops fall and started to feel sorry for him. Here was one of his best friends trying to prove that he could be able to do something with him.

'Thats right...itachi gets kisses with me, kiba and shino look out for me, and sai is like a brother to me...' naruto wondered if it was possible for them to share with eachother. Itachi would get one whole day with naruto and sasuke would get the other day.

"I still won't lose to this jerk, i refuse to give up.." He stood up and walked out of the ice rink leaving the thinking naruto behind.

"Looks like i win this battle.." Itachi felt a tug at his sleeve and looked down at the boy.

"Itachi-san, i think i have a way where we can all be happy" He whispered in the older boy's ear about the great plan he had.

Itachi's eyes went wide, he took the blonde's hand and ran off outside into the courtyard. He checked to see if any of the others were following them.

"naruto-kun isn't that kind of called a th-threesome?" Itachi didn't really wanna ask him but he had no choice. His naruto wanted him to share with sasuke!

"well...i dunno" He blushed and looked away at the sky and continued.

"Its just that sasuke looked like he wasn't able to do anything with me, kiba and shino are always protecting me and sai is like my brother and he hates sasuke and..." He sighed and sat under one of the trees. Itachi joined him.

"I think i understand a little of what your saying" He responded.

They got closer to eachother and smashed their lips together. Naruto knew itachi was always a dominater but he thought to himself that he wouldn't be this time and so after he recieved a kiss on the lips, naruto started nipping his collar bone making the uchiha moan. Itachi knew what he was trying to do so he fought back by nipping naruto's earlobe.

* * *

In the dorms...

"Where did that idiot go?" Shino shrugged and said nothing as he always did.

'kiba looks like a worried mother that paces back and forth everytime their child hasn't cme home' The silent boy thought to himself.

"Kiba, i'm sure he's fine, he's with itachi isn't he?" after hearing the name itachi, kiba stopped dead in his tracks and sat down with a thump on one of the bean chairs.

"I guess your right, i mean this is itachi we're talking about, i mean no one would dare try to harm naruto not if he has anything to say about it"

Shino nodded as a reply. It had been a long day and both the boys were feeling tired of waiting for him, so they went on to bed without him.

Just as they were about to go to their own rooms they heard a knock on the door. Kiba opened it and saw iruka sensai standing there.

"Hello kiba, umm is naruto here?" He shook his head.

"oh i see well if he comes back please give this letter to him" He nodded and took the letter, shutting the door behind him.

Then naruto walked in. Kiba, who was worried sick tackled him to the floor. Shino just stood there and watched. He was never motivated, he was almost like shikamaru only he didn't sleep alot.

"K-kiba get off meee!!!" the blonde yelled. Kiba got off and headed straight for his room seeing as how the blonde was safe there was no need to worry anymore.

Shino also went to his room. Naruto didn't know what just happened. Then he saw akamaru running towards him with a letter in his mouth. Since kiba had forgotten to give it to him the dog thought he should give it to the blonde boy. Naruto scratched the back of his head and took the note.

"whats this?" The dog just ran off into his owner's room. Naruto looked at the letter and opened it without hesitation. It read:

_Dear naruto,_

_I know that you heard kakashi sensai..._

_and you probably already know whats going on but i wrote you this to ask you if your ok with it_

_and if your not i understand, you will always be number one in my mind naruto and..._

_about itachi-san and sasuke-kun, what do you plan on doing about those two?_

_ps. i hope you learn alot from itachi and sasuke naruto and i hope you have fun._

_Your good hearted father that acts like a mother...Iruka umino._

He folded the letter up and put it back in its envelope and set it on the table. He went into his room and thought about what his father had written.

'what did he mean by learning from the uchiha brothers?' He didn't know what there was except having fun with them and getting both of them to share with eachother.

* * *

The next day...

Sasuke sighed. He had the best dream he could ever ask for. He dreamt 'bout naruto lying on a bed with silky red blankets on top of him. He was lying there naked, it was enough for him to get a nosebleed. In his dream naruto did not say anything, all he did was lie there as if he were staring into space as if nothing else mattered he saw naruto look over at him and wink. but that was when he woke up.

It was now time to try and tell sasuke the plan, itachi and naruto were preparing themselves as if it were a war they were going to. Which it was every time itachi had to deal with him.

"i wonder if it'll work" naruto was starting to have second thoughts about it and wondered if they should go with something different.

"naruto-kun its a good idea, besides its either this or no naruto at all since you like me more than him" Itachi smirked.

They got ready to face an angry uchiha which should appear right...about...now.

"naruto, were you looking for me? Kiba said something about you and itachi having a plan for something, what is it?"

"Uhhh..." naruto was wondering how to put it.

"naruto wants to share himself to both of us that way we're both happy" Itachi said out of the blue.

'here it comes...' naruto was ready to get a hit on the head for being a dobe but instead they both kissed him on the cheek. naruto turned a bright red and collapsed onto the ground.

"Do you think he'll recover?" Itachi asked his voice was full of worry.

"He'll be fine after ten minutes or so" His brother replied. although he was also worried about it, here naruto was teaming up with itachi to try and tell sasuke of the plan so that they didn't have to battle anymore over him instead he was welcomed with not 1 but two kisses on each cheek, it showed naruto that sasuke had accepted it only because it was the only option available to get closer with him.

* * *

Well thats all for now but we are still alive in the studio

and right now i'm with naruto, sasuke, itachi, sai, and kiba-kun...

me- it sounds so romantic(faints)

kiba- i don't see what the big deal is all they did was kiss and nip

itachi- at least we have a lover kiba and what about you hmmm?

kiba-...i'm different i have a dog to look after, i dont have time to stare at guys all day

naruto- wait a minute kiba are you saying that your gay too?

kiba- im...im...NOT GAY!!!

sai- kiba stop lying to people and tell them the truth

kiba- shut up you stupid bastard or i'll punch you into the next world!

me- (recovers from fainting) you guys shout alot for people who are supposed to be friends!

naruto- shes right just accept the truth kiba u r GAY!

sasuke- you dobe he's going to lose it if you say anything more

sai- but sasuke-kun kiba wont admit it and there are girls at our school but we're not allowed to go out with them so what else does he have besides his dog?

sasuke-...well whatever, the people that are reading this should give reviews and tell hinatachan wut you think about this chapter,

honestly i think its the dumbest story ever told!

me- sasuke your asking for it! dont make me write about itachi and naruto making love to eachother!

sasuke- ok ok i'll shut up now geez


	6. wedding?

Hey!, srry it took so long to get the next chapter, i was trying 2 find an inspiration lol. Lets see

whats going on in my studio!

me- naruto-kun i never knew you could faint like that

naruto- for the last time I DIDN'T FAINT!!!!

sasuke- stop denying it naruto, you know it felt good when both fo us kissed you like that

naruto- i-im not denying anything you teme!

sai- naruto-kun why do you shout so much?

me- sai, i thought you were with kiba-kun and itachi-san?

sai- i was but kiba and shino said they had something important to do, then i heard some noises but i didn't bother

me- WHAT????

sasuke- what are you screaming for?

me- i-i-i never made that pair yet noooooo!

shino- whats going on in here?

me- (grabs shino by the collar)SHINO, I HAVEN'T EVEN MADE YOU AND KIBA GET TOGETHER AND AND...(looks behind)

kiba- you nimrod, me and shino aren't a couple!

naruto- but sai said that heard some noises

sai- oh about that, i found out later that it was just a cat

everyone- -.-'

me- well i'll be back after the chapter's done ok?

Disclaimer- hinatachan does not own naruto and never will

me- okay, chapter 6 here we come!

* * *

Wedding?-

_Naruto became bright red then dropped to the ground_

"Naruto, naruto" The blonde slowly opened his eyes. He saw that he was inside now and that sasuke and itachi were now with him.

He slowly got up from the bed and looked around the room. He knew who's room it was, it was itachi's room.

"What happened?" sasuke and itachi both smirked. Sasuke took one of naruto's hands, itachi did the same. They both kissed his hand gently.

Now have you ever seen how red blood could be if it was in a bag? well narutos face was about to burst if they didn't stop. Sasuke was still in a competition with his brother.

'I wonder what will happen if i kiss along naruto's arm, what will be itachi's reaction?'

He stopped kissing naruto's hand and started kissing up his arm. He heard that naruto was trying to keep a moan from escaping. Itachi saw this and did the same.

'i-i can't take this anymore, i don't know how long i'll keep quiet for' The blonde was on the way to moaning alot and didn't want itachi or sasuke to take advantage of it.

Itachi then made his kisses go to the side of naruto's neck.(a/n: naruto's shirt was off this whole time because they didn't know what had happened to naruto)

"Naruto-_kun_, is it a threesome you want?" Naruto was still in a total shock as well as sasuke.

'A- a threesome?' the raven haired boy looked at his brother and saw that it wasn't a competition anymore. Itachi was asking seriously.

"We both love you naruto, ever since we met you" Sasuke had nothing to say but his brother seemed to have alot to say.

Sasuke kept on staring up at naruto, he saw how the blonde kept blushing. He did the same thing that his brother was doing. They both heard a moan escape from the blonde and they both smirked at eachother.

They continued making naruto moan louder and louder to the point that sasuke couldn't take it anymore, he must have naruto here and now.

He kissed the blonde's sensitive neck one last time then started making his way for naruto's mouth. Itachi knew he couldn't do the same thing as sasuke could do so as if the competition was on again he made his kisses travel down naruto's stomach.

"itachi" the older brother looked up and saw his brother had stopped kissing the blonde.

"what is it little brother?" was his only response.

"naruto's in love with me not you" naruto had no idea what was going on but what ever it was he didn't like it.

The blonde got up silently and put his shirt on and walked out the door. Both the brothers looked at each other and gave eachother a death glare.

They both stood up and walked out the door. Sasuke wondered if what he said was the thing that had upset naruto.

When they were in jiraiya sensai's class, all three of them were speechless cause of what they were doing before class.

'What if naruto hates me..' Sasuke shuddered at the very thought of naruto hating him.

"sasuke, whats wrong?" sasuke looked over at gaara who seemed to be giving him a death glare as well as asking him what was wrong.

"its none of your buisness you redhead" neji instantly got up and stared at the uchiha with a scary look. As if he were looking right through him.

"How dare you talk to him like that, you don't know him" Sasuke was surprised to hear something like this coming from a guy who didn't particularly like anybody but himself. Gaara wasn't even a bit surprised.

"whatever neji" was all he said and went on with his own buisness.

"You shouldn't be so surprised like that uchiha, i heard from kankuro that there were alot of noises coming from gaara's room last night" He turned his gaze toward sai.

"Hold on a second why the hell would kankuro talk to you in the first place?" The uchiha didn't mean for it to be rude but it was true, kankuro never really got close to anybody except for gaara.

"well he didn't really tell me...i heard it" Sai then sat back down in his seat.

When the day was over, everyone in the school felt relaxed that there wasn't gonna be any school for at least 2 weeks. Sasuke went to the courtyard to see if the gang was there but then remembered that if naruto or kiba weren't around then the gang wouldn't be there either, it was a rule that was made up by the both of the leaders.

When sasuke went to the courtyard he saw naruto and itachi talking with eachother. Itachi seemed to be giving him something. It looked like a small orange box, in the middle sasuke saw the biggest rock diamond he had ever seen in his whole entire life. The blonde was stiff, like he had been bit by a poisonus spider and was now feeling the affects. Sasuke watched in horror as he saw his beloved naruto being kissed on the lips by his emo-like brother.

'But naruto doesn't look happy...' The uchiha just slumped to the ground and took out his homework.

'might as well do something for once' He never knew that naruto was standing over him until he saw the blonde's shadow.

"What is it naruto?" although he already knew what was happening btwn itachi and him he wanted to hear it straight from naruto whether or not the blonde felt happy about the ring or not.

"I don't know what to do sasuke.." The uchiha just continued listening.

"Itachi-san asked me to marry him..." In an instant sasuke shot straight up and started throwing his stuff in his bag and walked away.

When naruto was back in his dormitory, he told kiba and shino about itachi asking him the question. Shino just stood there for a long period of time while kiba was freaking out.

After he calmed down a little he asked naruto about the answer he gave him.

"I don't know what to do, i want to be with itachi and sasuke, although itachi-san seemed to understand i don't know whats going to happen"

Kiba looked to shino and gave him a 'what do we do now?' look, shino just shrugged.

"Why don't you marry both of them?" naruto sweatdropped.

"Kiba are you stupid or something?" Kiba wacked naruto over the head with his pillow.

"You moron i'm trying to help here" naruto just brought his legs to his chin and rested his head btwn them.

The next day was the longest day naruto has ever had. Since there were no classes naruto and kiba's gang had nothing to do except talk about naruto and itachi's marriage.

* * *

me- well im bak in my studio with itachi, naruto and sasuke-kun!

sasuke- i cant believe this!

itachi- dont be so angry sasuke, we'll invite you to the wedding, you can be the best man

naruto- hey guys whats going on?

me- well apparently sasuke is the best man for your wedding!

itachi- of course we're not getting married just yet, i can wait, and hope to calm iruka sensai down after he hears this

iruka- hears what?

naruto- nothing!

me- well anyways srry guys if it was too short i couldn't think of anything else!

sai- hinatachan will accept any reviews u give her, just not the flamers plz

me- sai, where do u come from?-.-'

sai- im here because of gaara and neji

me- (hears car starting up) HEY!!! GUYS DONT YOU DARE LEAVE ME BEHIND LIKE LAST TIME!!

sai- well that will be all from our studio, until next time!

sasuke- there wont be a next time!

gaara- put a lid on it uchiha no one's listening and i think naruto has run off with hinatachan and itachi-san

sasuke-WHAT???

srry if it was too short


	7. A new rival

Hello again, i'm back with a continuation of chapter 6 since it was so short this one will

be a little bit longer.

me- well we're back live in my studio again with naruto and sai!

sai- naruto-kun are u really getting married?

me- yes he is!

naruto- I'M NOT GETTING MARRIED!!!

me- okay umm...guess i should get on with the story now huh? well here's the disclaimer:

Disclaimer- hinatachan doesnt own naruto and never will in the future

* * *

_The gang sat under a tree and started talking about itachi and naruto's wedding..._

When everyone heard about it, most of them were motionless, shino and kiba were the only ones that knew about until now. Itachi had told everybody in their gang that he had asked naruto for his hand in marriage. Lee looked like he was in a state of shock, gaara just wanted to kill itachi, and even though sai held no emotions towards other people he was certainly showing them now.

"Kiba was pacing back and forth when he heard it" everybody looked up to shino who was really the first one to talk.

"SHINO!!" above all the ruckus, naruto saw sasuke and itachi talking with eachother. Naruto quietly got up and walked away leaving his two room mates to fight with eachother.

Naruto only heard some of it but was sure of what he heard.

"What do you mean another competiton, hasn't naruto-kun suffered enough already?" The older uchiha hissed.

"I mean, ask naruto what he wants" sasuke knew his brother wasn't getting it so he made it very easy for him to understand, by going to get naruto.

When naruto noticed that sasuke was coming his way he quickly sat down and picked up his book and started reading it.

"Naruto, can i talk to you for a sec.?" naruto nodded and stood up quickly. Sasuke made sure that all three of them were alone.

"Sasuke whats the meaning of this?" Sasuke kneeled down before naruto and held out his hent towards naruto.

"I pledge myself for your love naruto" naruto didn't know how to react. neither did itachi.

"Thats what i mean itachi, does he want your expensive gifts or does he want my love?" naruto felt like he was being expected to choose btwn his favourite video game.

"Sasuke, your making naruto nervous" Sasuke saw that he was right and took one of naruto's hands and kissed it gently.

"S-sasuke..." Sasuke looked up at naruto and smirked at the blonde making him blush.

"Thats enough sasuke, you should know better than to touch my future wife" this made naruto blush even redder.

"Get over yourself itachi, naruto's gonna be all mine" naruto sat down and watched the two fight over him.

"Who asked for his hand in marriage?" sasuke paused but then continued.

"Well...your looking at your future wife and husband hahaha" He laughed to himself and walked away.

"What on earth just happened naruto?" The blonde shrugged and tugged at itachi's long black coat that he was wearing.

"Hmmm?" he saw the blonde smile.

"I love you as well as sasuke, but i don't know if i can choose btwn you two" Itachi knew naruto needed some cheering up so he lifted the blonde boy high up and carried him with one arm(a/n: for any of you who has seen ouran high, i got this part from ep. 7)He carried him as if it were his child.

When they got to naruto's dorm room, itachi layed the boy down on the bed and put the blanket over him. He kissed his forehead and went to leave but felt a hand grab him by his arm.

"naruto what is it that you want from me?" naruto's head hung low. Itachi smirked and used one of his hands to grab naruto's chin and kissed him full force on the lips.

Naruto closed his eyes and tried hard not to give in(a/n: yea right lol) he could feel itachi's tounge trying to find a way into his mouth. Naruto opened his lips slightly and felt the uchiha's tounge lunge into his mouth.

After a few minutes of kissing itachi broke the kiss. Naruto panted heavily. Itachi then stood up and walked out the door. Kiba and shino had just gotten in from outside and were on their way to the dorms when iruka sensai stopped them in the hallway.

"Kiba, shino, may i speak to you for a minute?" They both nodded and followed the teacher into his classrom.

"Is...is naruto getting engaged to someone?" Kiba stiffened and shino just stood there as if he were calm.

"Well...its not really someone,more like two people and-" Kiba was cut off by the teacher.

"What do you mean two people?"

"Well both of them love him so much but one popped the question and now we don't know whats going to happen" Kiba had said that all in 1 breath.

"I...i see, you may go now" They both nodded and walked out of the classroom.

Later in the dormitory...

"Naruto, why can't you share some of this stuff with us?" Kiba was angry that naruto was getting all these gifts and none of them were for him.

"Kiba...your gay aren't you?" Kiba was surprised to hear that from shino, a person who rarely talked.

"i...i'm out see ya later naruto, shino" and without another word he was gone.

"He didn't even answer me" He looked over at naruto and saw all the gifts laying around the blonde. He picked up a small one and asked if he could open it for him, naruto nodded and continued opening them.

"na-naruto, here take it" He dropped it to the floor and raced out the door.

"Whats his problem?" the blonde asked himself. He picked up the gift that he had gotten from sasuke and looked in the box. His face went pale as if he had seen a ghost.

He stopped what he was doing and stood up and walked out of the room. He ran down the hallway of dorms to sasuke's room. He knocked loud and clear so that sasuke could hear.

Sasuke opened the door and was face to face to a very angry uzumaki. He just smirked and took the blonde's hand and pulled him inside. His room mates were out in the courtyard playing cards.

"So my little nauto, did you like my gifts?"

"You teme, what makes you think i'll wear this?" Sasuke instantly got a nosebleed when he started imagining naruto wearing the blue thong he gave him.

"SASUKE, THIS IS NO TIME FOR NOSEBLEEDS!!" the blonde shouted.

It just so happened that itachi was walking back to his dorm when he heard naruto shouting. He saw it was coming from sasuke's room, he race down the hallway to his little brother's dorm and slammed the door open.

"Whats going on sasuke?" naruto as well as sasuke was surprised to see the older uchiha standing there.

Naruto saw that he was still holding up the thong and put it behind his back in an instant. Itachi knew he was hiding something.

"Naruto-kun, whats behind your back?" naruto slightly blushed, closed his eyes and showed itachi the thong that sasuke gave to him.

"Sasuke, why are you telling our naruto-kun to put a thong on?"

"I-i didn't tell him to put anything on" He tried hard not to get another nosebleed.

Itachi ran to itachi's side and hugged him. The older uchiha hugged him back.

"ITACHI!" Both of the boys looked up at sasuke.

"what is it?" was all that itachi said in reply.

"I thought we were sharing him!" naruto blushed a deep red.

Itachi just stared at him some more than sighed. He stopped hugging naruto and pushed him slightly towards the other uchiha.

"Why do you try to compete against me?" Sasuke shrugged and pulled naruto to his side as if he were a rag doll that was to be won.

"I'm not a rag dol-" He was cut off with a kiss.

"I..i love you dobe, thats all that i care about" Itachi just rolled his eyes and walked over to the blonde and kneeled down beside him taking his hand. He kissed it gently. naruto was wearing only a shirt with sweatpants on making it easier for the older uchiha to kiss his arm freely.

"I-itachi-san.." He trailed off as he let out a moan. Both of sasuke's hands went up the blonde's shirt. Naruto could feel itachi's kisses going up and up to his shoulder.

After they kissed their blonde all better they sent him to his dormitory. Shino and kiba had just gotten back from basketball practice.

"I can't believe i lost to that idiot" Kiba was frustrated and upset.

"Will you put a lid on it kiba, you've been talking non-stop about losing, usually peopl only talk about winning" Kiba smacked him over the head.

"I'm saying this so i can't take my anger out on you" naruto understood what he was saying and zipped his mouth shut.

Kiba continued.

"I hate that guy, he gives me the creeps" naruto nodded to let him know that he was listening.

"why am i even telling you this?" the blonde shrugged.

"well we have a big day tomorrow naruto, you should get some sleep" he nodded and went to his room. Kiba did the same.

The next day was more than naruto could ask for. He got even more gifts, more kisses and alot of questions. naruto had no idea what to do.

He had only 1 more week left before their break from school was over.

He was on his way to his dormitory when he bumped into an old bully from kindergarten. He was taller than the blonde, his name was Hidan.

The blonde looked up to see who had bumped into him. His eyes widened with terror as his worst fears came back to him. He was hoping that the man wouldn't recognize him. The blonde got up quickly and apologized, then turned to go to his dormitory when something grabbed hold of his arm.

"Don't i know you from somewhere?" The bully asked him. Naruto shook his head.

'if he recognizes me, i'll be beaten to a pulp for sure' The blonde got his arm back. He stood there hoping that the bully would just keep on walking.

"Now i remember, you were that small blonde kid that i used to pick on in kindergarten" Naruto's eyes widened with horror.

"Well, glad you remember me but i gotta go now cya!" The bully grabbed naruto's arm again making him fall into his arms. Naruto blushed.

"Falling for me already?" Naruto got out of the man's arms and started walking as if nothing happened. The bully eyed the blonde from the back watching him from head to toe.

'now i feel guilty picking on the runt, he looks so...so girlish' Hidan smirked.

'that little blonde shall be mine' He thought to himself. He didn't know that there were two boys that had already gotten to him first.

When he got back to his dorm, he saw itachi and sasuke sitting on the dorm sofa. He walked by them and sat on the other side of them.

"naruto, have you heard of someone named Hidan?" naruto nodded.

"I don't wanna talk about it" The brothers looked at each other and back at their blonde lover once more.

"Tell us what happened naruto" Sasuke sounded so sturn but naruto nodded.

"It was during kindergarten that i first knew him, i thought he was an okay guy, he talked to me when no one else would but then..."

"Then?" itachi wanted to know what happened.

"Then he started bullying me along with the other kids...and started bullying me everyday to the point that i was getting too weak to stand up anymore"

They saw tears drop to the ground and quickly rushed to their lover's side. They both knelt down and took naruto's hand and started giving them small kisses.The blonde pulled his hands back from them and cryed into their shoulders. They never knew how bad naruto was everytime he got beaten up.

"We'll be here for you naruto-kun, i'll make sure no one destroys our wedding plans"

"ITACHI!!" The older brother looked down at his brother. He saw how angry he was for what had happened to the blonde he liked.

"Sasuke, are you mad that you weren't able to do anything for him?" He slightly nodded.

"I...I hate him" was all they heard from the blonde before he passed out in their arms. He had done so much crying that he made himself tired.

The brothers put naruto in his bedroom and layed him down on the bed. They tucked him in and told kiba and shino about what had happened. They returned to their own dorms.

* * *

me- now how did you guys like that one? An old bully comes and is already in love with naruto!

naruto- hinatachan, stop telling everybody about me!

me- but naru-chan, your the main character everyone's supposed to know about you

sai- naruto, why didn't you tell me you wanted a different name i would've called you that

me- i came up with it so you shouldn't copy it sai!

naruto-ne, sai where did you come from?

sai- the-

me- we know, we know the back door was opened

kiba- hey did i miss anything?

naruto- kiba? i thought you were playing with akamaru

kiba- i was til i heard sai's voice, he's too funny to miss

sai- i'm funny?

me- well that was a great chapter and i wonder what will happen with the marriage proposal? will Hidan get what he wants, or will he get beaten by itachi and his brother? who knows, we'll see you for the next chapter in hinatachan's studio. bye for now!

naruto- HEY HURRY UP HINATACHAN WE'RE LEAVING!(starts car)

me- WAAAIIITTT!


	8. engagement party

Hey i'm back and it's a whole new chapter...

me- just so you know everyone that naruto and hidan aren't really a couple its just a crush that hidan has

naruto- i'm just a...a crush?

sasuke- naruto don't listen to a bonehead like her she doesn't know anything about my love for you

me-O.o...well wutever i'm sure this chapter is the best i hope but if not plz don't flame me!

sai- can we just see what happens now?

me- a little bit anxious aren't we?

sai-...i just wanna know what happens

me-fine fine, chapter 8 here we come!

Disclaimer- I never owned naruto and i...never...WILL!!!

* * *

Engagement party-

It was the first day of the week of naruto's second week off. He had no idea what he was going to do about hidan. The guy practically stared at him when ever he got the chance but the uchiha brothers were keeping a close eye on their beloved. Naruto actually felt kinda safe, he had a close brother(a/n:not really his brother) which was sai, he had 2 lovers, and 2 of the most greatest friends you could ask for. But he still had chills that went down his spine, he always had this feeling that someone was watching him.

He was so alone that day, none of his friends especially shino and kiba, had time for the blonde. They were always telling him that they had other plans and would catch up with him later. What he did not know was that they were planning his party, not just any party but an engagement party.

It was supposedly for just itachi and naruto but now since sasuke came it was going to be a big engagement party.

Everyone was racing this way and that way, some of the students that had nothing to do that day decided to help out with the party. Hidan had no clue what was going on and itachi and sasuke made sure that no word of it would get to him.

'I can't believe how alone i feel right now...' naruto decided to take a walk outside in the courtyard after all it was where itachi proposed to him.

"Naruto, what are you doing by yourself?" He knew that voice and who it belonged to. He just shrugged and kept on walking, but hidan caught him.

"Please leave me alone hidan, i don't feel like being bugged right now" He didn't know what he was saying, here he was walking outside with nothing to do but hidan came his way and maybe he can cheer him up.

"hey did you hear? naruto and the uchiha brother's engagement party is said to be the biggest party ever!" Hidan let go of naruto and went up to the kids who were talking about the party. Naruto hadn't heard it so he didn't know where hidan was going.

"What do you mean engagement party?" Both the kids looked up in terror and told him how itachi uchiha had asked for naruto's hand in marriage and how sasuke is now marrying naruto as well.

"Are...are you sure?" They both nodded and ran away. Hidan turned back to the blonde that was just standing there.

'i won't stand for this, who is this itachi uchiha anyway and how did he know naruto?' He had alot of questions to ask but didn't want to offend naruto and whatever friends he had.

"naruto...can i please kiss you at least once before you get married?" Naruto just stood in shock. This was a kid who was a nice kid but then turned out to be a bully and now he wants to kiss him? what was his deal? Did he like tormenting him, laughing at him?

"Why do you have to rub it in, do you like tormenting me?" naruto held back his tears he wasn't going to show him that he was afraid.

"naruto, i didn't mean it like that...who is itachi and sasuke uchiha?" naruto looked to the ground. He didn't want to point them out or they would get hurt for sure.

"I won't hurt them naruto, i'll only ask that they give you back to me" naruto was angry now. He was no one's property except itachi's or sasuke's but no one else dared to go in btwn them.

"i...i wasn't your property, you were a bully to me thats all you ever were to me" He went to run off the other way but hidan caught his arm and pulled him back.

"Hidan...what do u want from me?" Hidan still held on to his arm refusing to let go of it.

"I..I thought you were just like any other kid that i picked on, i never knew you would turn out to be so girlyish" The blonde instantly froze.

"I- i'm not girlish i just look that way!" He wanted his two partners with him, he didn't think his legs would last any longer.

"Naruto, who is that?" his head was screaming for joy when he heard that voice.

The blonde quickly ran behind itachi holding onto his arm. Itachi stood in front of naruto protectively. Hidan didn't know what to make of him, sure itachi was good looking but so was he...in his own way.

"Back off uchiha, naruto will want me soon enough" Itachi stood there so calmly.

"It's bad enough i'm fighting my brother over him, you will just get in naruto-kun's way"

The bully started to get angry but instead he punched a hole in the tree cursing as he left. Naruto then suddenly dropped to his knees. His legs could still remember the beatings they took everyday in kindergarten. Itachi didn't know what had happened so he just picked the blonde up bridal style and carried him to the dormitories.

Sasuke was on his way to naruto's dormitory when he saw both him and itachi in the room. Itachi was sitting on one of the sofas and naruto was lying down on the other sofa. He opened the door a little more and walked in. He had just finished helping with the decorations for the party.

"What happened itachi?"

"It seems we have a new rival sasuke" The younger brother waitited for him to continue.

"From what naruto has told me, it's hidan...the guy that naruto is afraid of" Sasuke looked over at the blonde and smiled to him.

"Naruto is our lover and can't belong to anyone else" He said it so proudly.

Naruto blushed lightly and stared up at the ceilling. His eyes were droopy and his body was always up and running. He didn't even have the strength to eat much.

"I'm so hungry..." The brothers looked over at naruto and heard his stomach growl.

"You should eat something naruto-kun" The blonde got up but dropped to the floor again. Sasuke and itachi helped him up.

"What happened with you and hidan?"The blonde stopped walking his legs were trembling and his hands were shaking.

"Naruto-kun why don't we get married sooner?" The blonde thought for a moment then nodded.

"Who's going to tell iruka sensai about it?" They both looked at itachi.

"m-me?" Sasuke and naruto nodded.

"Fine, but what about hidan, i'm still wondering how he found out.." Both the brothers looked over at naruto.

"I didn't tell him anything...there were these kids talking about the engagement and..." naruto trailed off.

"Well i guess the wedding will be private, kiba and the rest of the gang...kakashi and iruka sensai"

"Kakashi sensai?" Itachi and naruto nodded.

"Why is he coming?" Itachi saw how embarrassed the blonde was already and decided to speak for him.

"It seems that iruka and kakashi sensai have gotten together" Sasuke froze on the spot. This was something he couldn't believe, kakashi was a perverted teacher that read a perverted book how could he get together with naruto's father?

"naruto-kun, are you tired at all?" He shook his head. There was no way he would miss any more time with his boyfriends.

"Well i'll take him off your hands itachi, while you tell kakashi and iruka sensai about the wedding" Sasuke shoved his brother aside and walked beside naruto. And without another word they were gone.

'So he still thinks naruto is his?' The uchiha thought but didn't think anymore of it.

* * *

In the courtyard...

Kiba and shino were the first to know about the upcoming wedding and told the rest of the gang. Sai and kiba were happy for naruto, gaara was having thoughts about marrying neji, shikamaru thought it was a drag to go to a wedding and choji hoped that food would be there.

"NANI?" Iruka had finally blown his top.

"I told you, you wouldn't like it" Itachi had told kakashi about the wedding and kakashi was now telling iruka sensai about it. Itachi didn't want to feel the wrath of iruka.

"but...but...naruto can't get married so soon, and besides he needs to marry a girl" Kakashi sweatdropped.

"Iruka, have you forgotten already?" The other teacher looked at him with a confused look.

Kakashi sighed.

"You fell for me remember?" Iruka blushed a bit.

"That doesn't mean anything, this is naruto we're talking about"

"He's 16, he can make his own decisions by now" Iruka stopped talking all together. Kakashi was right, this was also naruto's choice to get married. And also the two boys seemed to make him happy thats all iruka wanted for naruto.

"ok i guess" Kakashi put his arm around him and walked down the hallway.

Somewhere in the school library...

"Naruto, why don't we get these flowers their nice and they look like you!" Sasuke and naruto were in the library looking for a book that had the names of several different types of flowers. They were looking for the right flowers so that they could use them for the tables to make them look nice.

"It does not sasuke, and besides its an ugly color" Sasuke turned the page.

'he's so stubborn' The raven boy thought to himself as he turned the page again.

"ne, sasuke?"

"Hmm?"

"What will happen if hidan finds out?" Sasuke shrugged.

"Stop bothering yourself about him, he's not worth thinking about" naruto nodded and continued looking through the wedding dress catalogue.

Yes you read it correct, they didn't want the little blonde dress up in a black tux so they ordered him to wear a white beautiful gown! No matter how many times naruto objected, they wouldn't accept his request. So there he was looking through a wedding book he had gotten from itachi.

* * *

me- so how was it? was it good? bad? WHAT???

naruto- calm down hinatachan...i think it was...weird

me- thats not very convincing

sai- i really wanna know what will happen with hidan and the uchihas

me- -.-', all in good time my good friend there are 2 chapters left and they'll be longer...oops

sai- so much for the secret

naruto- sai, don't be so mean, she was doing her best

me- yea thats right i did...kind of

naruto- well, whos ever reading this...you now know about the other chapters...

me- theres 2 more to go and they'll be longer i promise!

kiba- hey whats this about the other chapters?

me- nanimo(nothing)forget about what i said kiba-kun

sai- well its hectic here in the studio but plz comment and no flamerz

me- see u in my studio next time!


	9. A new job

It's another chapter already and naruto and sasuke might have to go their own ways who knows lets

find out from kiba shall we?

me- so kiba-kun, will it be itachi or sasuke?

kiba- well...i would say-

sasuke- me of course, haven't you been reading?

itachi- he has sasuke, and naruto actually loves me back

sasuke-...

me- well sasuke-kun, maybe you could be a cousin to him .

sasuke- i'll think about it

me- ok well lets get on with our new chapter!

Disclaimer- hinata does not own naruto or any of the other characters

* * *

A new job-

It was thursday afternoon and some of the kids were trying to have fun for their last 2 days. Shino was helping sai and gaara with the secret wedding. Neji was helping naruto pick out a dress and kiba and itachi were looking at some private spots for where the wedding was going to take place.

"Why do i have to wear the dress?" The blonde was still complaining after 3 days of looking in the dress catalogue. He just didn't get why he couldn't wera a tux like sasuke and itachi.

"naruto, i thought there was a law for threesomes" naruto slightly blushed.

"Its just me and itachi, sasuke's the best man for itachi, and also whats this about a law?" neji sighed.

"You don't watch the news do you?" The blonde shook his head.

"Well naruto, they were saying something about banning threesome weddings. One person got arrested trying to marry two people at once" The blonde gasped. He didn't want sasuke or itachi get arrested for his stupid idea.

"So naruto who will it be, sasuke or itachi it can't be both" naruto decided that he would talk to itachi and sasuke about it later at night.

In itachi's dormitory...

It was 7: 45 p.m. and naruto asked sasuke to meet him and itachi in itachi's dorm. Sasuke wondered what it was that all three of them had to talk about all of a sudden.

"So, what is it?" naruto looked to the floor.

"You get to make your dream come true sasuke, you can become naruto's bodyguard" Sasuke froze.

"Naruto-kun has heard from neji that the president has banned threesome weddings..." He trailed off and looked over at the blonde.

"no...way, thats not true right?" Itachi sighed and walked over and hugged his little brother. He felt sorry for him.

"Sasuke, your still going to be with us...although you'll be guarding the door while me and my naruto-kun make out" naruto blushed.

"Itachi, this is no time for jokes" Itachi did have a point though, thats as far as he could get with naruto, he would have to be his bodyguard or his cousin. Since gaara was actually almost like a cousin to him sasuke had no choice but to become a bodyguard.

"I guess i can become a bodyguard, but i better get payed for it as well" Itachi nodded and took out a 500 yen coin.

"starting today you'll get paid 500 yen a week, i'll make sure father pays you well" They both heard laughing coming from the couch and saw naruto laughing his head off.

"Whats so funny my little naruto?"

"Nothing i'm just really happy itachi-san" Itachi smiled. He walked over to the happy blonde and planted a quick kiss on the lips.

Sasuke couldn't do anything but smile. If naruto was happy he was happy for the blonde to have found a great person to marry.

'am i really feeling happy about him and itachi?' He gritted his teeth. He still felt mad about being left out.

The next day came and everyone was trying to make their last day of freedom one to remember. Itachi had told kiba and the rest of their friends about sasuke's new job and how much he was getting each week.

"ITS NOT THAT FUNNY!" Everyone looked like they would cry any moment now from laughing so much. Sasuke felt so embarressed that day that he had to stay up in his room most of the morning so he wouldn't be laughed at.

"Wheres naruto?" Everyone stopped laughing and looked up, it was hidan and he wanted to take naruto out on a date for their last day of freedom.

"We don't know, and why do you want to find him so badly?" Kiba knew why he was asking for the blonde, he wanted to find out for himself if it really was true that hidan liked him.

"I shouldn't have to explain myself to you brats" He walked off noisely.

"Touchy person or what?" Everyone nodded. They knew he was a touchy person but he also kept to himself. Some of the kids says he even prays to his god, whoever that was.

Hidan stormed up to the second level of the dormitories, went down the hallway that lead to sasuke's room. He banged on the door making the uchiha jump.

'Who the hell is banging on my door?' He thought as he opened the door.

"Where is naruto?"Sasuke stared at him some more before he shrugged.

"Don't play games with me...you hang out with him more than the rest of your little friends do" Hidan grabbed sasuke by the collar.

"Why do you wanna know...you hated him didn't you?" Hidan let go and had a look of horror on his face.

"It was kindergarten, naruto should have gotten over it by now" He stopped to see what the reaction would be.

"If you call naruto's name and he drops to the floor, that means he fears you..."

"What do you mean fears..me?" The uchiha sighed then continued.

"When i said your name naruto's whole body shivered and started shaking"

Hidan took a few steps back.

"Thats not all...he told my brother and i that you used to beat him until he wasn't able to walk"

"THATS A LIE..." Hidan was now shouting making everything he said be heard. He didn't care though.

"Well...i believe naruto not a god-loving person like you, so just stay away from naruto and leave him be" Sasuke slammed the door in the older boys face.

"OPEN UP UCHIHA WE'RE NOT FINISHED YET" Hidan banged on the door again and again till he noticed that he didn't have the time to be doing this.

The older boy left and sasuke gave a sigh of relief as he sat back down on his bed. He pulled out his memory book where he had put all his school photos in to keep them neat and shiny looking. He smiled as he saw a picture of naruto, kiba and him holding a big championship cup.

* * *

Flashback-

_It was the third day of summer and naruto and kiba were about to go to a hockey game. They got 3 tickets and were looking for an extra person to go with them. Sasuke was the only choice, shino and sai had tutoring, shikamaru thought it was troublesome to watch older people skate around the ice rink chasing after a puck, choji had a family outing to go to, gaara and kankuro had to clean the house under the supervision of their older sister, neji and lee had karate class together and sasuke's father had told itachi to work with him for the day._

_When they got there they got the best seats and no one could bother them while they drank their cokes in peace and enjoy the game. Naruto had broughten the camera so that they could take pics. of some of the famous players so that they could show the rest of the gang. What the two boys didn't know was that they got winning tickets to see the championship cup up close and got to take a pic. of it._

End flashback

* * *

Sasuke sat at the edge of the bed and wondered what it would be like to guard his blonde every where he went. He could annoy itachi and get paid from his father while doing so. He put his memories book back to its original place and went out to the courtyard to go for a walk, he never knew that there was someone watching him.

When he was about to go under a tree, a hand came from behind and was put over his mouth. The other hand held a long peice of rope. Sasuke felt dizzy and fell forward on his face. The person dragged the uchiha by his hands and dragged him to a clearing where in the middle was a bigger tree, bigger than all of the others that were around the yard. The man sat the uchiha under the big tree and tied the rope around him tightly. He smirked when he saw what he had done. His revenge had finally come and he would get what he wanted soon enough.

"You sure he's not in his room?"

"We just checked there kiba, he isn't anywhere to be found except..." The blonde trailed off and looked outside a near window. He saw two dark figures in the clearing but he couldn't be sure.

"Naruto-kun lets check outside" He nodded and followed itachi out into the courtyard. They walked and walked until they came into the clearing.

They saw a figure tied to the tree and another sitting beside him. The blonde held the uchiha's hand tightly letting him know that he was afraid. Itachi already knew that he was afraid so he picked the blonde up like he was a little kid and held onto him. Itachi walked further until the man sitting beside the other boy got up and started walking towards them slowly.

"I see you brought my naruto with you" Naruto's body started shivering. Itachi put the blonde down on the ground and stood in front of him.

"Why do you want naruto so badly...what is it that he has that you want?" Hidan just laughed his head off.

"I thought it would have been obvious by now...you see naruto has something that no one has ever had before except for the previous president that used to own the country before he died by an unfortunate accident" Sasuke heard very little of what was going on, his head was spinning and his body felt numb. He tried his best to see who was there but his eyes failed him.

"Naruto, will you go on a date with me? I promise to let sasuke go if you do" Naruto's eyes widened, he looked up at itachi. Was itachi crying? no...way, uchihas never cried. But if he was naruto knew why. If he let naruto go out on a date with him and he got sasuke back, hidan would want to keep on dating him forever and he would never see him anymore. But if he didn't then he wouldn't be able to see sasuke anymore.

"I'll go...out with...you hidan" Hidan smiled but itachi just stood there not knowing what to do. As he saw the blonde wander off to the bully he looked past him to where sasuke was and noticed that he was just waking up.

'I need a plan fast or else...' Itachi shuddered as he thought of hidan touching his blonde's beautiful skin.

"Hidan...let sasuke go please.." Naruto's eyes were swelling up with tears and hidan didn't know what to do. He wanted to make naruto happy but all he brought to his eyes were fear or sadness.

So hidan walked over to where sasuke was and untied the rope. Sasuke groggily got up and walked forwards. He didn't know where he was going to but all he wanted was to be with naruto again. He saw itachi standing there but no naruto. He tried looking for the blonde but all he saw was darkness, his eyes were feeling too heavy to stay up anymore.

"Sasuke just follow the sound of my voice" Itachi's voice had a warm tone to it. He did exactly that and leaned on the older boys shoulder for support.

"You have sasuke and i have my naruto back" Itachi felt anger rise up in him.

"What do you mean back?" Hidan sighed.

"I was stupid in kindergarten, the kids told me a demon was inside of naruto...i believed them seeing as how i was raised to pray alot, i never knew the demon would turn out to be so cute...so i picked on him like all the others did, he got adopted by a teacher, met alot of new friends and...fell in love with two idiots" Naruto was trying to understand each word he was saying.

"I guess i felt like he was someone i had something in common with being taken away to another world"

"You have nothing in common, and naruto hated having to hear your voice...you would bring back memories that he never wanted" Naruto knew what itachi was saying was all true.

"Well i don't really remember most of them so i really don't care just as long as i have the blonde, i'm perfectly fine" Naruto felt anger rise inside of him. He took his foot and stepped down on hidan's foot causing the older boy to shout out in anger.

Hidan fell over while trying to hold his foot. Naruto saw his chance to escape, he ran as fast as he could towards sasuke and itachi. The older uchiha held his arms wide open so that he could pick naruto up with one hand and help his brother with the other.

The rest of the gang got outside and saw the fallen bully on the ground they all knew what to do well kiba did anyways.

"Lunches are on me tomorrow!" Kiba screamed with delight as he took out hidan's wallet. He counted how much was in it his eyes looked like they were gonna pop out of his skull.

"Dude...where did you come from?" He asked him. All he heard was a few grunts and then silence.

"Kiba, is that really necessary?" The redhead asked.

"Of course it is, me and naruto used to do this all the time back in second grade" Everyone stood there and watched as the overly excited idiot took out some credit cards and some coins.

"We're rich you guys woohoo!" The gang left him there and followed sasuke and the couple back to the school. Itachi took naruto up to his dorm room while sai and shino took the still dizzy uchiha to the infirmary.

"Please say something naruto, we're getting married soon and...i don't want you to be upset with anything" Naruto stared at the floor. He could feel itachi's eyes watching him make every move.

"Where are we getting married, itachi-san?" Itachi smiled and sat beside him.

"Ask yourself this naruto, where did we first fall in love with eachother?" Naruto shrugged and itachi sighed. He picked naruto up and set him on his lap.

"Remember when you jumped out of the tree and i caught you?" He nodded and waited for him to continue.

"Well naruto-kun...you said back then, i guess i do love you" Naruto blushed as itachi gave him a peck on the cheek.

"What do i do about the dress itachi-san?" Itachi smirked.

"Of course your still wearing it naruto, just because sasuke is out of the picture doesn't give you the choice of wearing the dress or not" Naruto pouted and folded his arms. He was hoping because sasuke wasn't around he was hoping to wear a tuxedo like itachi.

* * *

me- so there you have it ppl, itachi and naruto are getting married! although it took me a long time to come up with something...

kiba- who cares about your lame and stupid story, what matters is that i'm rich baby yeah!

me- bakka...so naruto what do you think will happen to hidan now?

naruto- Itachi-san told me that his father was planning on putting him in jail for even touching his son and he's a little angry that sasuke's the one protecting someone instead of being protected

me-okay...well i hope this chapter was long enough for you guys and i hope you don't kill me for putting a hidanaru pair in the story...

sai- seems awfully quiet in here

me- sai...i'm not even gonna ask anymore -.-'

itachi- well we hope you guys will enjoy our next chapter cause its just me and my naruto

me- Itach-san... now they know what the last chapter is about...well no use in crying over spilled milk

itachi- naruto i heard we were going on a cruise ship in the next chapter...what should we pack?

me- ok you know what? i have this better idea, how bout you and naruto somehow die together?

itachi- ok ok i'm srry for ruining the last chapter...

me- well leave a comment and...and...plz dont be mad that theres only 10 chapters, i'm thinking of an after the wedding story!

Everyone- BYE FROM HINATA'S STUDIO!


	10. A wedding and a cruise

Okayyy...R U READY 4 THE LAST CHAPTER????

me- of course u r who wouldn't b?

naruto- me

sasuke- and me

itachi- i'm ready!

neji- naruto, have u chosen a dress yet?

naruto- not really neji, could you help me before the wedding?

neji- no problem

sai- neji-kun what happened to gaara-kun?

neji- he said he was going shopping with his brother for something...

me- well lets get on with the chapter!!!

Disclaimer- i do not own naruto and of course i never will!

* * *

Wedding and a cruise!

"Iruka, my dear little dolphin...why are you so angry with itachi-san?" Kakashi and iruka sensai were alone talking in the teachers lounge.

"I'm not mad at him i'm just worried about naruto..." He looked out the window to the spot where naruto and his big group of friends used to hang.

"Well...naruto is 16 now so why don't you stop worrying?"

"But itachi-san is 19 right now you can't really get married can you?"

"I was told hes turning 20 two days from now and thats right before the wedding iru-chan!"

"No...way" Kakashi nodded and kept reading his little green book.

* * *

In neji and gaara's dormitory...

"Neji where on earth did you get these, they look so expensive.." Naruto had held the most expensive dress that he had ever seen in is whole life.

"My cousin hinata-sama has had these ever since she was little...my unlce tried to get her to marry somebody but she was too shy to go out on a date with anyone"

Naruto remembered a time that he had seen the girl. She was part of the hyuuga family, a family that was really rich but lived like a normal family. He had seen the girl walking around the town doing some of the errands for her family. But when ever he walked by her she would always blush.

She did the same thing with kiba.

"ne, neji?"

"Hm?"

"You like gaara don't you?" Neji looked at the floor and blushed a deep red.

"So what?"

"Just asking"

Neji and naruto had been in gaara and neji's dorm for most of the afternoon trying on dresses. Itachi and sasuke went to the tuxedo shop along with shino and gaara.

It was a really hot day but yet everyone seemed to stay cool somehow. Iruka sensai kept panicking about random stuff. Kakashi paid no attention to him, or at least tried to and hidan...was even more pissed off that he couldn't find his little blonde at all and knew that it was hopeless to fight against an uchiha.

"Naruto...do you know where your going for an after party?" The blonde shook his head.

"Why don't you go on a cruise?" Naruto said he would think about it and chose which dress he wanted. Neji put all the other dresses back in his cousin's box of old clothes and put it back in the closet.

"Well, if thats all you needed help with naruto why don't we try to find kiba and shikamaru?" He nodded and they both went out the door.

* * *

In the tux shop...

"I look hideous in this thing..." Sasuke tried holding in a laugh, shino just stared at a bug he found in one of his pockets...and gaara...no body knew where he went.

"You look fine itachi, naruto will like me..it i mean"

"I hate this thing, it's not me" He kept tugging at the bow and tried pulling the collar a bit but it was so hard to pull something that was so tight.

"What about this one then?" Shino pointed to a black tux that looked like it was loose and looked like itachi's size.

"Not bad shino...you have good taste unlike my brother"

"Say that again and i swear i'll kiss naruto in front of you!" Itachi just smirked.

"We'll see about that"

"What does that mean?"

"It means my dear brother that if your found near my naruto i'll strip you from your job and you'll be working as neji and gaara's security guard"

"thats not fair, he wanted to share himself with both of us...but he can't after what neji told him" Sasuke looked down as they walked out of the door and went into the car.

"Oh well sasuke, what can you do right?" Itachi laughed as sasuke pouted the whole time. Itachi started up the car and drove back to the school.

* * *

Back at the school...

"Yo naruto, did you find your pretty little dress with neji?" Naruto ignored his teasing remark and nodded and showed it to him.

"What the hell...how come it looks so expensive? your not rich are you?" Naruto shook his head.

"I got it from neji's cousin, hinata" Kiba looked at the dress again. He started getting a nosebleed when naruto in a dress popped up in his head out of nowhere.

"Kiba...your nose is bleeding" Kiba used his and and wiped some of the blood from under his nose.

"What the hell???I'm bleeding get me a damn tissue or something!" He started to panick because he's never had a nosebleed before. Naruto sighed and dug into his back pocket and found a box of tissues. He pulled one out and handed it to kiba.

"I think i'm gonna need more than one you moron..." He took the whole tissue pack out of his hands and took out like 5 or 6 pieces of tissue and wiped his nose with it.

"Kiba, don't you think its a good idea for naruto and itachi-san to go on a cruise ship after the wedding?"

"Hell yea, i'd say screw the damn wedding and go on a cruise right now!" Naruto sweatdropped.

"We're not talking about you though, we're talking about naruto-kun" Kiba sat back down and started muttering something.

"I would say yes to the cruise but...who's coming?" Naruto was right about that. Who was going to go and who wasn't?

The cruise would let any married couple have a few friends or relatives on board. Up to 10 people were allowed including the married couple would be 12.

"Naruto, i think everyone is allowed to come...iruka and kakashi are a pair, gaara and i are a pair...kiba ad shino could look like a pair so that they can get on" Kiba's face went red and he fell onto his back hitting his head on the tree trunk.

"But neji...thats only 6 people what about the other four?" Neji thought for a moment and then remembered something important that he had read in the newspaper one day.

"If i remember correctly, theres a cruise thats allowing a married couple have at least 16 guests come on, and its a private cruise made for a married couple so that them and the guests have their privacy and some alone time with eachother to have fun or do whatever" Naruto's eyes sparkled.

'so me and itachi won't feel so lonely, we could have the whole gang on that ship!' The happy blonde thought to himself. Just thinking about his alone time with itachi made him blush.

In the car that was supposed to drive them back to the school...

"Will you shut up for just a minute sasuke? your giving me a headache" Sasuke had been critisising(a/n: dunno how 2 say it XD)his driving for 10 minutes and was driving him up the wall.

"I was just pointing it out for you"

"If your such a great driver why don't you try it you smart ass" He heard nothing more come out of his mouth.

"Thought so.." After what seemed to be at least an hour they finally arrived back at the school. All four of them got out and saw neji, kiba and naruto sitting there on one of the benches.

"My poor little naruto-kun, i hope you weren't waiting long...but in case you were it was all because of sasuke here"

"It wasn't me who was driving, you were!"

"But you were the one who wouldn't shut up!" Sasuke's mouth closed again. Naruto laughed and hugged itachi as much as he could.

"So naruto, did you pick your wedding gown out?" The blonde nodded.

"Can i see it please?" Naruto shook his head.

"Not before the wedding itachi-san it will ruin the surprise" Itachi smiled and took naruto's hand as if he were a child.

* * *

In itachi's dormitory...

Naruto and itachi had some "alone" time and everyone in the gang except for sasuke and sai who were still up were fast asleep.

"And i also found out from neji that theres a cruise we could go on afterwards" He smiled and sat on itachi's lap.

"A cruise...will everyone else be coming?"

"Yea but they'll have their own room to party in, you and me will get alone time" Itachi blushed a bit. He used his free hand to touch the side of the blonde's neck.

"Your so cute that i just want to eat you up.." Itachi kissed the blonde fully on the lips. Naruto could feel itachi's tounge trying to make its way through his lips. He opened his lips a bit to let his lover explore his mouth. Itachi's tounge explored the inside of naruto's mouth, licking his lips as well.

Itachi broke the kiss and they both panted.

"You taste good naruto-kun, but lets leave it for the after party shall we?" The blonde nodded a bit and yawned. Itachi smiled and took naruto off his lap and carried him like a child to his own room. He knew that kiba and shino were still sleeping and tried hard not to wake them up. He layed the sleepy blonde onto the giant sized bed and pulled the covers over him. He kissed his forehead gently.

"I'll see you soon my naruto" As he said that naruto said something but was cut off as he fell into a deep sound sleep. Itachi left the dorm rooms and went to his own.

In the morning sasuke was not the only one who had a bad night, but so did gaara and neji. Their room had been flooded because of the toilet. It had overflowed at 10:35 p.m. and the water had traveled from the bathroom to their bedroom...so the only place that they were allowed to go to was sasuke's room. Although sasuke also had trouble trying to sleep cause he was being watched like he was some kind of criminal.

"I swear if that redhead keeps giving me glares, i'm gonna punch him out for sure"

"He was just being overprotective of me sasuke" Gaara had to stay in bed cause he stayed up too long and was in no condition to do work.

"Well i was after naruto not a guy that can see through me" Neji ignored him and continued eating. It was lunch time and naruto and itachi were talking with iruka and kakashi about the cruise that they were taking.

in iruka sensai's room...

"a cruise ship...kakashi, do you hear what my poor naruto is saying?"

"Yes i am...but unfortunatley i have to agree with him"

"What??but...thats not fair to the other students"Kakashi sighed.

"Iruka...most of these students are happy that the two of them are getting married and about not going on a cruise there is one person that asked me to make a video of the wedding and the party so that all the students can see what happened"

"This...isn't...happening" Kakashi patted the man's back.

"So when is the wedding exactly?" Naruto shrugged.

"Sensai...we haven't made an exact date but our after party will be a day after the wedding"

"Well you can get married now if you want...itachi's turns 20 the day after tomorrow right?" They both nodded.

"Well then...its settled, iruka and i will make sure your two other teachers know about your absence"

Iruka couldn't believe what he was hearing, his own lover was siding with his son...and encouraging him!

"Kakashi...who's side are you on?"

"Everyones side my little dolphin"

"Will you please stop calling me dolphin...its not funny anymore" Iruka sat down and put his head in his hands.

"I'm sorry but its stuck in my head and it won't come out" Kakashi laughed to himself quietly.

"Well...naruto, itachi-san...your dismissed go have your wedding"He watched as his young, grown up son walked out of the room with itachi.

* * *

Out in the courtyard...

"We can't do it here itachi-san, people will notice..."

"No they won't naruto-kun, it will be quick and no one will come out here"

"Not there itachi-san..."

"Why not?"

"It just looks weird from here" Naruto and itachi were choosing a spot to put the wedding.

"Your so picky for an uke" Naruto blushed and hid his face from embarressment.

"Why don't we put it behind these trees then?" Naruto looked at the sighn and shook his head.

"Naruto, we'll never get married if we're still doing the decorations"

"Ok ok its fine here" Naruto stuck his thumb up.

Itachi hung up the sighn and climbed down the ladder. He stood beside his fiance and looked up at the sighn. He then picked the blonde up like he was a kid and carried him over to the cafeteria benches.

"Are you hungry at all?" Naruto nodded. Itachi got up and went over to the lunch line. It wasn't crowded but it wasn't free spaced either. It was lunch time and also almsot time for the wedding, naruto and itachi got permission to be dismissed.

"Naruto, i'm so glad i found you" The blonde froze and dared not to look up at the bully.

"Word is that your getting close to itachi-san, you know you belong to me right?" Naruto just sat there not knowing what to do.

"Is there a problem hidan?" The bully shook his head.

"Then would you please try your best to not bother us?" Itachi had came back with some riceballs, some sushi and a box of pockey. He went to sit down but hidan grabbed his arm and whispered something in his ear.

"Well then i'll see you two around" He said as he left. Naruto heaved a sigh of relief. He thought he would never leave.

"Well now, shall we continue eating?"

"What did hidan say to you back then?" Itachi looked into naruto's eyes.

"He said stay away from him or i'll kill you"

"But i'm not worried, he can't even touch me" Itachi continued to eat his food. Naruto just pushed his lunch aside and put his head down.

"Naruto, your not scared are you?" The blonde shook his head.

"Then what is it?" He shrugged.

Naruto lifted his head and saw the uchiha's face close to his. Naruto looked away and started blushing madly. Itachi smirked and lifted the blonde's chin to his level and kissed him.

"nmu hwear, itwashi-wan(translation: not here, itachi-san)" Itachi knew what he said and stopped the kiss. He continued eating his lunch.

But it seems that it was too late to stop the kiss. Naruto took his binder and stuck it in front of him. There were at least 200 boys staring at him and itachi. Itachi was smiling while naruto started eating his lunch in a hurry.

"Hey whats going on and what are these guys looking at?" Naruto nearly choked when he heard that voice. It was gaara, he had just gotten out of bed and was going to eat some lunch when he saw all these kids gathering around one of the tables.

"It's naruto and itachi-san, we just saw itachi-san steal a kiss from him" Naruto put his head down. Itachi just kept eating his riceballs as if nothing was happening.

"Is that true naruto?" The blonde looked up and nodded a bit. Gaara looked over at the uchiha that was eating and gave him a scary look.

"What is it gaara, naruto doesn't have time to chat he needs to hurry up and eat or else he'll be late for his own wedding" Itachi got up and put his eaten lunch in the garbage can and put the tray back where he got it from.

"Come on naruto-kun we need to put up the other decorations" Naruto grabbed his pockey and ran off to itachi.

* * *

In the cafeteria...

"So where did he go now?"

Gaara pointed towards the hall that lead to the courtyard. Sasuke thanked him and ran down the hallway. When he got outside he saw a few sighns were hung up and a few balloons were placedin some of the trees.

"Oi, naruto...where are you?" He heard a thud come from behind a large tree. He ran over and saw naruto lying on the ground. He picked the blonde up by his collar and dusted him off.

"Sasuke...you got my new shirt dirty" Getting his pants dirty was no big deal but his new shirt that he had gotten from iruka was another thing.

"Gomen, gomen but naruto i thought you needed some help out here" The blonde nodded and handed him his cellphone.

"Whats this for?"

"Its to call people"

"Dobe i know what its for but who am i calling?" Naruto gave sasuke a piece of paper.

"Haruno's cake and pastries...where did you get this from?" Naruto got down from the ladder.

"I got it from sakura-chan, she said her parent's owned a bakery shop so she gave me the name and number of it"

"Wait how did the news get to the girls side of the school?" He shrugged.

"I don't know but it's really helpful" Naruto continued putting up some of the balloons that itachi had already blown up. He had tied them on a branch so that they wouldn't get away.

Sasuke called the number and waited patiently. He heard a women's voice over the phone.

"Haruno's bakery, how can we help you?"

"umm...i was hoping you would have a wedding cake for sale"

"Hmmm...you know we have one more here for you if you would like i could have it ready by 5 p.m." Sasuke asked naruto what time it was, it was 1:45 right now.

"Can the delivery come a bit more sooner than that?"

"The only sooner deliver would be at...3 p.m., the cake will be free since this cake was for a couple from my daughter's highschool, and i know the uchihas very well...well i'll have it ready at 2 and it will take an hour for it to get there ok?"

"Alright and thank-you for your help and bye" He hung up after he heard the click sound from the other end.

"She said it will take an hour for it to get here so it will probably get here by 2:50" Naruto climbed down the ladder and put his cell in his back pocket.

"Now all we need is the gang"

"I thought you were having the wedding quickly and privately"

"We were going to but..."

"But?"

"But since we're having an after party on a cruise we thought to bring everyone with us as well!"

"How is everyone going to come?"

"Neji said he saw something about it in the papers about a private cruise that we could get and all of the guests would get to come along for a small fee"

"How small is it?" Naruto scratched his head.

"Around $450 dollars" Sasuke's mouth dropped.

"That low for 15 or 16 passengers?" The blonde nodded his head proudly.

"So your done with everything i presume?" Naruto and sasuke saw itachi coming from the school.

"Itachi-san, what took you so long?"

"Oh i had to go to the office and explain why i couldn't be in class this afternoon" He whispered something in sasuke's ear and sasuke nodded.

"Naruto, go and find neji and ask him to help you with the dress...we're going to have the wedding soon" He then walked back towards his car. He had left the tux in the trunk so that it would be easier for him to grab it.

"Well i'm just going to get everyone ok?" naruto nodded and went off into the school to find neji.

Naruto found neji sitting beside gaara in the hallway. He tapped neji's shoulder and whispered to him about the wedding. Neji got up quickly and apologized to gaara for leaving so soon. He grabbed the blonde's hand and raced down the hall to naruto's dorm.

"Ok naruto go and get it and i'll have you put it on in the courtyard...and don't worry no one goes to that side of the courtyard so it should be fine"

Naruto raced in the dormitory, grabbed the dress that was on his bed and rushed back out. He ran down the halls with the hyuuga in front of him. Naruto was nervous but he knew he couldn't get nervous now, he had agreed to marry itachi for two reasons. The first reason was because he loved him the other one was that he didn't want to get bother by hidan anymore.

* * *

Back in the courtyard...

"Itachi just put it on no one's out here except for us"

"But...what if naruto sees it?"

"He won't, he went to find neji so he won't be back for about 3 or 4 minutes"

"It feels tight, what rack did you get it from?" Sasuke shrugged.

"Maybe because you have the buttons done up..." Itachi noticed the buttons and undid them.

"Much better" He said as he looked at himself in the mirror.

"Have you already called for a cake delivery?" He nodded and showed him the piece of paper that naruto gave him.

"Whats this?"

"Naruto got it from sakura...i don't know how they found out but news really does travel fast doesn't it?" Itachi nodded and put the bow tie on.

"I look stupid"

"Your right...you do look stupid, i look much better in it don't you think?" Itachi was secretly dying on the inside cause of sasuke.

'If he doesn't shut up i'll just make him somehow' The uchiha thought to himself.

"Well if thats all uo need help with i'll be right back, i need to gather up the guests now" With that he ran off inside the school. Itachi walked over to a nearby bench and sat down.

* * *

Somewhere on the other side of the yard...

Naruto was now ready for a wedding, it was white with a light blue ribbon in the middle of the dress. It had a light purple veil to it and pure white shoes to go with the white dress.

"Do you think he'll like it?"

"Naruto, he loves you for being you...not for something your wearing"

"Your right" He looked at himself one more time and then left to go to where the wedding was being held.

"Come on neji your gonna be one of the flower girls" Neji's face dropped.

"What?"

"You weren't thinking of going to my wedding looking like that were you?"

"But..."

"No buts neji, you wanna look good for gaara don't you?" Neji gave up. Whats the point of helping naruto get a dress if he wasn't going to wear one as well.

"Fine i'll get a dress on and be with you in a sec..." Naruto smiled happily and waited by one of the trees. Neji then walked right by him in one of the light purple dresses he had found that was inside of the wedding dress.

"Lets go then and get this over with.." Naruto saw it and laughed to himself.

When the two of them got to the wedding, the cake had already arrived and the whole gang was there. Gaara and kankuro sat beside eachother in the back row, shikamaru and choji were sitting near the table that held the food, sasuke was standing as one of the guards, kiba was also one of the flower girls even though he said he hated the dress he told everyone that someone dared him to do it...lee and sai were sitting beside kakashi and iruka sensai, shino and sai were itachi's best men or however you would say it and then there was itachi in the best suit that naruto never imagined him wearing one.

Neji quickly got to his place while naruto stood behind the tree waiting for the signal from neji saying that that was his cue.(a/n:i didn't kno how to say it right XD)Neji then gave him the signal and naruto walked down the path slowly and gracefully as he could.

'For a nervous blonde he sure does it better than anyone' Sasuke thought as he saw the blonde walk more and more towards itachi.

Naruto then stood beside itachi and saw who the priest was. It was diedara, also a student at the school but was working as a priest in training at a church that wasn't far from them.

"Dearly beloved, we're gathered here today to join two people together in holy matromony.(a/n:Just skip this part if u want)

"Do you naruto uzumaki..take itachi to be your husband for sickness and in health so help you god?"

"I do"

"Now do you itachi uchiha take naruto to be your wife or husband for sickness and in health so help you god?"

"i do"

"Then you may now kiss the bride" After he said that itachi took the veil and placed it on top of the blonde's head and took naruto's chin and planted a kiss on his new bride's lips. Everyone except for shino and shikamaru and sai clapped and cheered.

* * *

Later that night...

"Naruto, please stop moving...it will really hurt if you move around alot"

"I...i can't help it itachi-san, it just hurts"

"I know but just bare with the pain i'm almost done"

"That hurts itachi-san"

"I told you to stop moving"

"Just get me to the hospital then"

Naruto and itachi and the others including kakashi and iruka sensai were now on a private cruise ship. They were enjoying themselves until naruto somehow sliced his hand with a sharp knife while trying to cut a piece of cake and itachi was now trying to clean his beloved's poor little hand with soap and warm water.

"How is it?" They looked up and saw neji and gaara walk in.

"The bleeding has stopped but now i think its trying to heal itself and i'm trying to clean it so it doesn't become infected so right now my poor little naruto-kun is hurting" naruto nodded to what he was saying.

"Well just so you know kiba and shino have gone to bed so has lee and sai...i think its the cake and pop they had"

"And we're on our way to bed as well" Gaara added. Neji blushed knowing what gaara's words meant.

"Goodnight then gaara and neji" The blonde said as he let out another scream.

"There we go...your all done now naruto-kun" He bandaged the sore hand and kissed it gently.

"Now why don't we go to bed as well...i believe we left something for after the wedding" Naruto blushed.

"When?"

"When you were half asleep and half awake we were about to make out in your dorm room...but then i said "how 'bout we leave it for the after party?" well, now its the after party naruto..." He took his not sore hand and pulled him into their room.

After 25 minutes or god only knows how long it takes...

"Naruto-kun has anyone told you how cute you... are when... you... scream out like that?"Itachi needed some time to catch his breath. So did naruto.

"No itachi..your the first"

"I love you more than anything naruto-kun, i'll always love you no matter what"

They heard a loud banging outside of their door.

"What are you doing to my naruto...ITACHII!!!" Naruto and itachi laughed together. Itachi knew how to make his little brother angry.

They kissed eachother again and itachi left to open the door. He smirked and open the door more so that sasuke could see naruto's naked torso.

"Itachi-san..."

"What is it my little naruto?"

"I can't move...can you help?"

"Look what you did itachi, he can't move anymore...first his hand now his butt"

"Instead of getting mad at me, don't you have work to do?" Sasuke just remembered that he was also supposed to guard shino and kiba and gaara and neji. He got paid more than just 500 yen a day now. He raced off to his other duties.

"You look so cute naru-chan, i want to eat you up again"

"How 'bout after i can walk again?"

"Alright...i don't mind waiting" Naruto smiled to himself and closed his eyes. He felt the uchiha's eyes on him.

"I love you naruto-kun.." Itachi whispered and layed him down on the big bed that they were on. He tucked the blonde in and kissed his cheek gently.

In the morning...

"What happened last night?"

"We are married now iruka sensai...ask naruto maybe he'll tell you" Naruto could hear their voices in the hallway.

Itachi went inside and picked the blonde up bridal style and carried him out the door. He took him up onto the deck and layed him down on the chair.

'I could get used to this' The blonde thought to himself happily.

"I guess i wasn't the only one" Naruto looked up and saw neji and kiba.

"You guys can't walk either?" Both of them blushed and look at the floor.

Shino and gaara just put them down on the other chairs.

'What more could a blonde ask for?' He thought as he saw sasuke chase itachi back and forth.

* * *

me- So how did u guys like that?

naruto- me and itachi...

itachi- sasuke is so dead for ruining my night with naru-chan

sasuke- i want my lawyer!

kiba- me and shino...did what exactly?

neji- i wouldn't ask that if i were u

sai- im bak hinatachan

me- where were u sai?

sai- i got held up by the traffic

me- kakashi's habits are rubbing off on u...-.-'

naruto- (falls over laughing)

me- i wouldn't be laughing right now naru-chan...iruka sensai is rubbing off on u

naruto- How?

me- his ukeness...he's too submissive to kakashi sensai so since you were around a father that acts like a mother then...you get the picture...i hope

itachi- well...that story went well, from my point of view...anyways just comment and no flamers if u hat yaoi then dont read it!

me- and i'll try to make an after wedding story...i was thinking of...The cruise chronicles or something like that...and just so u kno im actually new at all this but i catch on quickly lol

sasuke- itachi is so pissing me off right now!

me- u'll get over it...(Hears glass break in the other room) or maybe not...

Sai- hinatachan...do u wanna go now, everyone's waiting

me- oh ok( Walks out the door and goes into the limo leaving a very angry uchiha behind)

sasuke- WAIITT FOR ME...YOUR NOT LEAVING ME HEREEEE!!!!


End file.
